Twisted Fate
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: "What if it wasn't them that were supposed to get together, it was us..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all,**

**This is a fiction I started a little while ago, I was intending it to only be a one-shot, but it is now going to be a full fic - I've already written the ending, much like I did with 'Chain' - all other chapters are currently notes.**

**I venture a new path myself in my personal life in 3 weeks - so who knows where updates will come.**

**This is the opener, it was longer when it was a one-shot; but now it is not, I've left this on a little cliffhanger**

* * *

Twisted Fate

A dimly lit living room in late December, two figures remained in close quarters, seeing in the night together. The aroma from their dinner still lingered in the room, and you could even make out the fruity scents of the wine they had drunk and the air was warm. The mood felt cosy, romantic for a winter's night, you would not suspect that two people sharing this moment could ever find themselves in such a situation, they never gave off that vibe; not to the outside world.

Things seemed to feel perfect and as a bonus they had both managed to get holiday time for the New Year period; yet Guy Self insisted she should have some figures drawn up for the revamp in the Paediatric Ward. It was so typical of Guy to land these things on Serena, with a tight deadline of January 2nd. Yet Serena knew she could get it done and still indulge herself and take a step back and enjoy her break.

Both Ric and Serena had completed their final shifts together before starting the New Year countdown, which was to begin tomorrow. They headed back to Serena's seeing as Ric had practically been 'living' there since Christmas, and they had chosen to spend the time together, rather than alone. Of course, they both worked Christmas Day and Boxing Day, but it was the sentiments of not having to spend the out of work time alone, they were finding the close quarters and lengthy time together rather rewarding.

The television was on, but the volume so low not a word sounded loud enough for either Ric or Serena to hear, it was just a low murmur coupled with the sounds of their breathing. Serena lay on her sofa, her legs dangling over the armrests as her head rested upon Ric's legs happily using it as a cushion as she scribbled away in a file. Serena felt surprised as to how relaxed she could be in Ric's presence, and he was perfectly accepting of her wanting to do the work Guy had left her. Ric happily sat with a glass of wine in his hand, occasionally running a hand through her hair, just admiring the woman resting on his thighs.

Serena murmured a few words as she threw the papers in her hand on to the coffee desk and snuggled her head further into Ric's lap before making a few more mumbling sounds. Ric smiled as he leaned over her and placed his wine glass upon the table.

"You're content" Ric sighed

"_Hmmmm_, I know" Serena grinned "Might have something to do with the gorgeous man I'm dating"

"Who's _he_ then?" Ric knew he was the subject of conversation, but could not help smiling and have a bit of fun with it.

"Oh, no one" Serena rolled her eyes

"I'll have to meet him, just to ensure he isn't a bastard"

"He isn't, not anymore"

"Not _anymore_?" Ric felt unsure, and curious to Serena's response. He knew he had previous form, but he did not think that clouded Serena's judgment of him.

"Mmmm, he _once_ had a bit of a reputation"

"It doesn't put you off him? He could still be a complete waste of space"

"No, I assure you he is not besides, I _can_ handle him"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Completely, I trust him with my life" Serena smiled happily, and that was the truth, she did; he made her feel happy in ways that she never understood and she just knew he could never hurt her like Edward once had or that he could betray her like he did with his ex-wives.

"I'm glad you feel that way, darling it…"

"Ric, don't call me that, _'darling'_ was Edward's thing, as was _'Re'_, and in the old days _'honey'_" Serena cringed "The whole term of endearment, we can bypass that… please"

"If you say so, my love"

"_Ric_!" Although the term 'my love' seemed pleasing to hear, she still wasn't big on the idea and it made her curious over what Ric felt for her and question her own feelings.

Ric shrugged with a smile, he was purely testing waters, he knew he had feelings for her and he knew Serena reciprocated those feelings; but in the three and a half months they had dated, they had not spoken of said growing feelings. Yet he was also just teasing and she knew it too. Arching herself up, as he leant down their lips met ever so briefly, before she swung her legs round so she was now sat upright and she tapped Ric on the thigh "_Bed_?"

"That a request or an order?" Ric smirked

"It's a... It's both"

"Cheater"

"_What_?"

"You can't get out if it that easily, It's one or the other" Ric grinned, he often enjoyed their teasing it fell amusing and often caused trouble of a fun nature. Although in the workplace, it was a tad dangerous.

"It was more of a question, you can if you wish go home and I shall head upstairs and put on the electric blanket" Serena developed a mischievous glint in her eye. "I could also find a way to amuse myself, _without_ you"

"Where's the fun in that"

"Well it won't be, not for you" Serena winked "Unless you _entertain_ yourself"

"I think, for both of us it will be better if we resolve this together" Ric replied wisely.

"Good, because I agree"

Heading to the hallway, Ric's hands slipped around Serena's waist almost tickling her. At times, they could act like a couple a randy teenagers, playful and full of energy - that was always in the build-up, it just happened in various ways.

Turning around, she took Ric's hands and walked Ric to the wall, the stairs were right behind them, her back firmly against the wall, she draped her arms over his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. A bit of her lip was all it took for Ric to allow his lips to press against hers, slowly their lips caressed. Kissing always felt rather breath-taking, they had beaten about the bush for a long time; the simple act of locking lips left them in a state of ecstasy.

They found themselves completely unified; they were undeniable forces as people in their own rights, however once together they were beyond formidable. She softly stroked the back of his neck, feeling weakened by his gentle and tender touch upon her waist, the small circular motions he made fell as the deal breaker. Anymore of this and she was ready to pounce on the opportunity.

Breaking from their fountain of kisses, they both knew where this could head, they craved the comfort of Serena's bed; however, the desire to just go with the flow and run with the moment was dangerously taking hold.

"We're a bit _old_ for sex outside the bedroom" Serena spoke softly as she toyed with Ric's shirt, she hated to break the moment, but she knew that they both would not be able to hold up in sexual activity against a wall.

"You didn't say that one our _first_ night together" Ric failed to mention the time they almost committed an indecent act in the shower rooms on AAU, after a messy RTC in the week before they slept together for the first time.

"_Hmmm_, but who moaned their back was out of whack for a _whole_ week, after a night on the sofa" Serena raised her eyebrow, they had not intended to have sex for the first time on Ric's sofa, they had not planned to have sex at all, it just happened. They found themselves caught-up in the moment, moving elsewhere would have ruined the intensity and regardless of where they were, the act was intimate and loving.

"That's uncalled for, you fell asleep, and I didn't want up move and wake you"

"How chivalrous of you" Serena smirked

"_Only_ for you"

Silence fell upon them, as they joyfully looked each other in the eyes, smiles broad as their lips met again. They just sometimes could not help themselves, they could have the romantic times, they could have the professional times, and they could have slightly adventurous times - as long as they did not engage in it too often.

As Serena pushed Ric's shirt over his head, through kisses he was about to unbutton her blouse, as she caressed his waist lightly toying ever so near his trousers. His kissed trailed to her neck as he managed to unbutton the top three buttons to her blouse. There he just seemed to stop, running his hands up the curve of her chest and up to her jawline.

He could not focus on a number of things, not tonight; her tantalising touch seemed to unearth some unknown feeling within him. He wanted to give her everything, but he felt ever so powerless. Teasingly, he pulled himself away, just for a second as he made pursuit of Serena's neck, sucking softly as he returned ever so clumsily to unbuttoning her blouse

One-step at a time he was to take it; they had all the time in the world, with no work tomorrow they could embrace time like that had never felt it before. In the heated moment they did not hear the front door open as the passion overcome them, they became embraced in their own bubble, they weren't quite ready to head off to bed - just yet.

"Mum" Eleanor exclaimed, other than her father, she had never seen her mother intimate with another man, to the wide grin on her face, the mumbling sounds of light pleasure. It all seemed a little too much for Eleanor as her suitcase dropped to the floor, the sound forcing her mother, and Ric apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This chapter follows directly from the last, so I have included the last paragraph of the first chapter in the opening of this one.**

**This one leaves you on more of a cliffhanger (sort of) **

* * *

"Mum" Eleanor exclaimed, other than her father she, had never seen her mother intimate with another man, to the wide grin on her face, the mumbling sounds of light pleasure. It all seemed a little too much for Eleanor as her suitcase dropped to the floor, the sound forcing her mother, and Ric apart.

Serena only managed to catch the eye line of her daughter for a second, before looking away coyly to Ric as she re-buttoned her shirt. This was more than a little embarrassing, Serena only felt glad that Eleanor had come in when she did, any later and it could have been a whole lot worse. Of course, they would not be having sex, but a few more items of clothes may have found themselves removed.

"I'll go" Ric spoke sheepishly as he picked his shirt up from off the floor and putting back on, to say he felt uncomfortable being topless around his partner's daughter was an understatement.

"_No_, you're staying" Serena firmly replied, she was not having him go home just because Eleanor turned up a day early and it was always in her plan to have him stay the New Year too, just so they could indulge in each other. "Go on up, I'll be there shortly"

Ric exhaled as he pondered the thought, he was not sure it was a good idea as he sensed a feeling of strain between Eleanor and Serena; since Eleanor had moved out of the home permanently for University, they did not always talk. Ric now felt there lay an added strain, after all his relationship with Serena, they had not intended to break it to Eleanor in such way; they were to reveal it tomorrow - the day Eleanor was actually supposed to come home. Giving Serena a gentle squeeze to the arm, Ric then headed off to her bedroom, leaving mother and daughter stood in the hallway.

"You're a bit _old_ for that shit, stick to the bedroom mum, it is gross"

Ignoring Eleanor's rather petty remark, Serena focused on the most important factor in this situation "You're supposed to be at your fathers"

"And you're supposed to be single"

"Eleanor, I was to tell you about Ric and I, tomorrow; I wasn't expecting you home tonight"

"_Clearly_"

"Do you love him?" Eleanor quizzed, clearly not stalling on why she was home a day early.

"What's has that go to do with anything?" Serena frowned

"Just asking, simple question" Eleanor replied as she walked further into the hallway, sitting herself on the cabinet placed by the coat hooks, swinging her legs childishly as they occasionally banged against the cabinet, causing Serena to scowl.

"I ... I have, _yes_. Yes, I do" Serena confessed after a moment of silence "He just doesn't know it yet"

"Knew you two would get it on, Gran used to say it too," Eleanor smirked, she and her Grandma always were often used to Serena's rants about Ric - clearly those rants covered up her true feelings. Eleanor did not mind chatting to her Gran about her mother's potential love life, although it had come as a surprise when she revealed that she was back with her father.

"Really, nice to know you all talk about me in such way"

"Come on, mum. Not even dad could make you smile like that"

"Yes, _yes_.. Enough about that; Are you going to explain to me as to why you've turned up home at _eleven_ in the evening?"

"Just am" Eleanor shrugged as her feet hit the cabinet again.

"_Eleanor_"

"Dad's pissed off, haven't seen him since Christmas Eve"

"You've been at his place on your own for an _entire_ week" Serena found this information grating, Eleanor may fully well be an adult, but she was supposedly spending Christmas with her father because he wanted to make up for last year's disaster.

"Yeah"

"You should have called me"

"Didn't want to bother you, I know how work is, and it seems like you had _other_ company" Eleanor replied with her usual childish tone.

"I'm your mother, I'd have made time"

"Yeah right, look I didn't come home as I knew you would get annoyed and I didn't want another shit Christmas"

"You spent it on your _own_" Serena found herself feeling ever so frustrated over her daughter being alone at this time of year, the amount of times Eleanor used to cry as a child when both Serena and Edward worked over Christmas brought back some painful memories.

"Mum, I was _fine_... I liked it"

Serena rolled her eyes at her daughter - that was a first for Eleanor as she often craved the attention of a family filled Christmas. Still stood in the hallway, Serena suddenly noticed there was something different about her daughter. She was not looking as slim as she used to, she had filled out - surely, the University diet was not catching up with her and it was not the lighting in the hallway giving her a bad look.

"Why did your father walk out?" Serena had to ask seeing, as she was yet to have a reason for her ex-husbands behaviour.

"He went on the piss"

"But, why?" Serena pressed, although she found herself unsurprised by this; Edward after all was an alcoholic who had already failed a stint in rehab.

"I told him something"

"_What_?"

"Just?"

"What did you tell him _Eleanor_?"

"I'm pregnant" Eleanor replied calmly, as if it was not a massive deal.

"_Pregnant_" Serena repeated her daughter's last word

"Yes, three months"

"What about _university_?" Serena's first initial thoughts centred on her daughter's education, the one thing she held as her daughter's greatest achievement.

"I'm still staying, I _have_ thought it through, wouldn't have aborted the baby anyway, I can manage it mum… I know what I am doing" Eleanor protested.

"Until you want _your_ life back or money runs short. What are Patrick's thoughts on this?"

"We split up four months back, it's not his"

"You didn't think to tell me, Eleanor. Who _is_ the father?" The sound of disappointment echoed in Serena's voice.

"It doesn't matter"

"It _bloody_ well does"

Eleanor then dropped a bigger bombshell, one that not even Serena found herself preparing for. Upon hearing what Eleanor had to say, in such a carefree attitude Serena did not really know what to think, it just seemed to hit her. The news sent waves of emotions throughout Serena, not only did she have concerns for her daughters seemingly wayward and careless attitude; but the dark depths to her pregnancy left Serena conflicted, in some fear.

She could not even bare to look at her daughter, there was only one person she needed to run to, and that is what she did. In frustration over her daughters news Serena left Eleanor to her own devices and headed upstairs. The information Eleanor had revealed swirled around her head, it felt like she was drunk on words, her head spinning.

Her bedroom lay mostly dark, only the bedside lamps giving the room a small warm glow around the bed and its neighbouring furniture. Ric who was lying in the bed in just his boxers had been awaiting her, he knew sex was off the cards the minute Eleanor walked in the door, and in truth the mood was now non-existent. Not that it bothered him; he understood and could fully acknowledge there were far more important things in life than sex.

Half-smiling, Serena closed her bedroom door tight and exhaled heavily, she wanted to vent out her frustrations but didn't know how to tackle it. How could she? The complexity of it all, it needed a soft approach rather than a mother who was feeling angry.

"You alright?" Ric asked

Serena made a disgruntled sound as she rummaged through her drawers in search for her nightwear. Happily without fearing her insecurities Serena changed in front of him, undressing for sex and undressing to change clothes fell under two different categories for Serena. However, with Ric, she felt content in both circumstances; they both adored each other's 'wobbly' bits to feel disgruntled about imperfection.

Switching off the lamp on her side of the bed, Serena shuffled up to Ric's body and rested her head in his chest as his arms came around her. Serena could feel his warmth heating her own body, it felt comforting for a moment it just made her thoughts and worries disappear, but Ric still sensed something was wrong,

"Something's upset you" Ric spoke softly as Serena began to draw soft circles around his nipple. The orange glow from the remaining lamp keeping them in some light; he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo as she lay upon his chest, he brushed his nose lightly in her hair, before leaving a kiss.

Sighing, she did not move from the position they were in, Serena explained to Ric how Edward had let Eleanor down once again, she made an effort to see her father and let her down. Hearing how Edward let Eleanor came as no surprise to Ric, alcoholics were never to be trusted; however, Ric had no say in Eleanor's relationship and why would he.

However, when Serena went on to explain that Edward disappeared to go on a bender because of something Eleanor revealed, Ric found himself questioning Serena.

"What news is this?"

"Oh, nothing"

"_Serena_" Ric replied in a tone that often made Serena open up.

"Ellie's pregnant"

"Oh, not _all_ bad, she has been dating that Patrick for a while now" Ric responded, unaware of the circumstances.

"They split three months ago; she went out on the piss... Met some Barman who found himself in a low ebb and the rest is history." Serena sighed, "She's in a casual relationship with a Barman who gets my daughter pregnant. How could she be _so_ stupid?"

"A Barman _isn't_ the be all and end all"

"Patrick was a potential lawyer, she _can_ do better, not man five/six years her senior in a dead-end job with no _other_ prospects"

"What's got into you?" Ric huffed; this was an unusual reaction from Serena.

"Ric, my daughter is pregnant, due a month after she finishes her second year - sorry for being annoyed Ric but it's _bloody_ awful. I had high hopes for her and she's wasting it away"

"She has to learn by her mistakes" Ric replied, although he was not one to talk as he had no parental rights over Eleanor and had many failings with his own children.

"Hmmm, well it gets worse" Serena sneered

"How so"

"It doesn't matter"

"Do not shut me out"

"I'm not, _it's_..." Serena sighed and sat up, her eyes glistening as she looked down at Ric. "I can't be certain, but Eleanor... She thinks"

Serena could not do it; she did not have it in her heart to reveal what she knew.

"_Serena_"

"This Barman she is casually still seeing, his mum died four months ago... He never knew his Dad, not really and he has been looking him up... Eleanor thinks it's _you_"

"That's ludicrous" Ric scoffed

"Is it?" Serena raised an eyebrow "You said yourself, you walked away from two of your children within a few months of their births" Serena almost had a hint of venom in her voice, Ric walked away from his first child from a university lover, and he left his third wife and mother to his latest son to reconcile with Lola.

"He _won't_ be my son, Serena"

"What if he is, what if my daughter is pregnant with _your_ son's baby. Do you know what that means for our relationship?"

"It means _nothing_..."

"He's called Jackson, he's twenty-five, and it can't be a coincidence, can it?" Serena huffed, she knew of all Ric's children by name and of his presence or non-presence in their lives.

"Might be"

"_Oh_, for Christ's sake"

"Let's not row about this"

"Who's rowing?"

"You"

"Glad you can feel _so_ relaxed over this" Serena sniped "You won't be feeling so calm when he comes to visit this Saturday"

It took some doing, but Ric managed to coach Serena back into his arms, and he plummeted the room into darkness. As he kissed the top of Serena's head softly after, they whispered each other goodnight. Ric's mind started to fear the worst; he knew in his heart that Jackson would most likely be his son. He walked away from that child when he was just eight months old, and had not seen him since. In truth, did not feel too bothered about Jackson it was Serena that he felt bothered by, he felt worried over their relationship and Eleanor more than anything else did.

Yes, he felt apprehensive about meeting his potential son. but he felt nothing for the boy, he knew the relationship with his mother was a mistake

* * *

**A/N 2 - Some spanner, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 3rd - 2015

After spending New Year with her mother and Ric, Eleanor had returned to Manchester, only to travel back down to Holby with Jackson, as they wanted to do this trip together. She had not revealed anymore of Jackson, other than what she had told her mother, something Ric actually felt glad of - not that he wanted to meet his potential son on a day like today either; but that is how it was going to go.

Yet, today was the day that it was all going to change, Ric was to face his fears, he was to meet what he knew deep down in his heart was his son. Jackson was having a double nightmare, meeting his girl's mother and also the man who documents said was his father; as for Serena, she wished this were not happening.

Having caught a train, and lastly a taxi to what once was her home, Eleanor and Jackson stood in the pathway to Serena's home, frozen to the spot like garden figurines. Jackson had caught sight of Serena and Ric from the large bay window.

He watched how Ric came up behind Serena, slipping his hands playfully upon her waist and kissing her neck. Serena had straightened out some items on the mantelpiece, but Ric served as a perfect distraction. She turned to face him, the joyous smiles apparent as they became engrossed in each other.

"So, _that's_ my dad?" Jackson spoke as he continued to peer through the window.

"Maybe" Eleanor sighed as she squeezed his hand

"He looks happy"

"He makes my mum happy"

"Does she know what he is like, what _he_ does... how he lets people down?"

"She knows, look my dad... Biggest wanker on earth, Ric's _alright_ you know..."

"We'll see..." Jackson sighed, he had his doubts, but he was here for Eleanor more than he was to meet his father; although he had craved the moment since his mother's death to find the answers to the questions he held over his childhood, today didn't feel like the time.

Inside, still with her arms draped over Ric's shoulders, his arms wrapped around her waist and lips still in tender sucking motions, a flutter of feelings rushed through their bodies. They had put all anticipation aside, almost forgotten about what was to come. Ric was not initially supposed to be here today, but Serena wanted his support and she wanted the truth about Jackson - and it had to happen today.

Serena's eyes glistened as she looked to her partner and smiled, "Ric, I'm in love with you"

Ric's smile matched hers as he cupped her face and kissed her lips once more, "You know I..."

The doorbell rang abruptly interrupting the moment making them break their hold; it would be just plain rude to ignore the door, yet somehow Serena did not move from the spot.

"Serena, I..."

The doorbell went again, causing Ric's words unspoken, as Serena took a few steps back as the doorbell went for the third time.

"Yes, alright" Serena shouted "I'll just get that, shoo them away and I'm all ears"

Ric cursed internally, he had longed to hear those words for such a time and to have them in his hold; he wanted to return the feelings and shower his partner with love, verbally and physically. In his frustration, he sat himself down on the sofa, picking up the paper he bought earlier and frowning at the headline.

Serena huffed as she opened the front door, expecting a cold caller or a neighbour needing to borrow something. To her surprise, it was Eleanor with her 'boyfriend'.

"Sorry, we're early... I forgot my key, couldn't let myself in..." Eleanor sighed as Serena looked blankly at her daughter and then to Jackson. His eyes seemed ever so familiar, so much like the eyes, she had been adoringly looking into moments ago.

"Earth to my mother" Eleanor groaned

"_Sorry_... You, you must be Jackson" Serena tried to hide how displeased she felt.

"Ms. Campbell"

"Call me Serena, right well you are here, go on through to the living room"

"Thanks" Eleanor smiled.

"Do you both want a drink?"

"No thank you" Jackson replied, "We've just been in Starbucks"

Eleanor went on ahead, followed by Jackson moments of laughter between the young lovers filled the room as they sat themselves upon the smaller sofa in the Living Room. Serena who shortly followed them into the living room, she sat herself besides Ric, whose hand rested upon her knee; she looked at him just to see his reaction to Jackson.

She could read his facial expressions like a book; she knew it was as if Ric was looking in the mirror at a younger version of himself. She tried to hide her own disappointment, but as soon as Ric's hand crept up a little and squeezed her thigh, she knew that he knew too.

"I take it as you're Ric" Jackson spoke up, breaking the deadly silence

"Yes, but whatever paternity issues need discussing; we do it _another_ time" Ric huffed

"It's fairly obvious from where I'm sitting" Jackson sniped.

"Yes, alright" Serena butted in, she certainly did not like the way things were heading and she could see Eleanor rolling her eyes. "Whatever it is, you two need to discuss - you do _NOT_ do it today. As far as I am concerned, my daughter is pregnant and I damn well need to ensure she is going to have the support she deserves"

"And I will, who do you _think_ you are?" Jackson snapped he seemed on the defence.

"Eleanor's mother, so tell me - how is a Barman like you, going to bring up a child whilst my daughter is in University"

"We can get some benefits, she's got her student loan…, and I got my part-time job"

Serena scoffed a laugh of disbelief, "_Oh_, well that is..."

"For god's sake mum" Eleanor stood up promptly, sick of her mother's badgering; she headed out tithe kitchen, in which Serena followed in quick pursuit.

"Eleanor, have you both actually thought about what you are committing to?"

"_Yes_"

"Your 'boyfriend' does not seen too sure"

"He's just met his father, who is brushing him off..."

"_Potential_ Father"

"Yeah, you know as well as I do, they are father and son"

Serena ignored Eleanor's statement, and turned the conversation back to why they were there. "I think you should consider your options"

"Are you suggesting I get rid of _my_ baby?"

"No, I..."

"You _are_... Mum, I can't believe you would say such a thing"

"I don't believe you're ready for a child"

"Yeah, because you know me so well"

"Do not get smart with me" Serena quipped.

Whilst Eleanor and Serena engaged in harsh words and home truths, Jackson and Ric sat in awkward silence, just glaring at each other. To say it felt uncomfortable lay as an understatement, but Ric to a jump into the deep end. Acknowledging the similarities between them, he knew whom his mother was, so attempted to make some effort.

"How did, Esther... Your mother..."

"You clearly don't read the news" Jackson scoffed, intentionally making a dig.

"Why would I read the local Manchester news?"

"It made the national papers"

"I do not have time to read the papers" Ric frowned, that was not strictly true; he just saw the tabloids as trash so avoided reading them. Furthermore, he did not watch that much television either.

"Gang of youths pushed her down a flight of stairs but her flat. She had _real_ bad head injuries... I had to turn off her life support"

"I'm sorry" Ric sighed; he did not know what else to say. His relationship with Esther was not a good one, it just happened and they ran away with the moment.

"You never asked about me? You _never_ came back for me, I needed a father…I grew up in a shithole" Jackson squirmed; he was being truthful about his upbringing, he had grown up on a council estate in Manchester and tried to do his best. His mother had refused any child maintenance from Ric and chosen to go it alone, he grew up with his mother's maiden name, as she would not allow any association with Ric.

"Your mother didn't want me to have a part in your life"

"You still could have tried, what are you a _coward_?"

"For the best part of my life, yes. I have atoned for my mistakes," Ric admitted, and he did feel as if he had made up for his past in recent years.

"Arrogant prick"

"I'm no happier about this, than you are"

"I was hoping you weren't the bastard my mam said you were"

Jackson and Ric found themselves silenced as Eleanor screamed. "You _never_ could be happy for me, just because dad screwed up your life... You do not need to feel jealous of mine; Ric _will_ ditch you just as he did with all his other partners. You will _never_ have the happy family, I will"

Serena never intended to, but the words cut deep, and her hand met with Eleanor's cheek fiercely just in the moment Jackson headed into the kitchen. She was not jealous of Eleanor, and she certainly did not feel Ric would leave her. However, Eleanor's tone provoked such a reaction that even Serena felt surprised by her slap.

"You thought it okay, to look down on me" Jackson spat "You need to look at yourself"

"_Oi_, you do not criticise Serena like that" Ric spoke as he popped his head around the corner, he always found himself quick to defend Serena, especially over the past year – it just seemed so natural to do so.

"Backing your girlfriend over your own son, _tsk_, scum"

Serena felt true discontent as she looked at her daughter who appeared to stand by Jackson's side in a stance of support. She knew she had lost her daughter to adulthood, her baby girl had grown up, and she needed to stop protecting her.

Just watching as Jackson wrapped his arm around Eleanor and walking out if their home, Serena felt dejected. Her own failings as a parent had cost her, her relationship with Eleanor when it was necessary. Eleanor always knew her relationship with her mother lay strained even at the best of times, but this felt like the end of it all. The one time she needed her mother's acceptance and support, she was not receiving it in the way she hoped, so for now; Eleanor had to walk away.

Ric almost felt humiliated to have spawned a child with such attitude, although maybe his lack of presence stood as the reason as to why Jackson had such failings. Although, Jackson had one thing that seemed to fall right, he was sticking with his girlfriend and that at least was something.

Hours later, and with much thought over today's events, as Serena filled up her dishwasher, tears started to fall from her eyes. Ric could hear her sniffling; as he was to refill their wine glasses, he instantly wrapped his arms around her. As he stood behind her holding her tight as they spoke softly to one another, speaking if their fears and concerns of today's events.

Serena turned around, still very much closely within each other's personal space they were looking into the other eyes, taking in each other's scent; trying to see beyond what they were saying, they wanted to avoid it and focus back down upon the love their embraced earlier today. However, the words slipped from Serena's mouth and they found themselves in painstaking words initiating a breakup.

"Come on Serena, we haven't been through _all_ this crap for nothing"

"What if we _weren't_ supposed to get together?"

As she tried to pull away from his arms, Ric pulled her closer, "Serena"

"I can't be your girlfriend, Eleanor's mother, Jackson's mother in law; he is having a child with _my_ daughter, you and I, we're going to have a grandchild, we can't have a relationship in these circumstances" The tears were back in Serena's eyes, as she really did not want this.

"I do not see him as my son"

"He _is_ your blood"

"I do not care" Ric groaned, as he pulled Serena in and kissed her, she could not help but succumb to his passion. The feelings between them sincere, the touches tender, and the mumbles of pleasure genuine; Yet, Serena saw it as too much as she pulled away.

"We need to stop this, we can't do this"

"_Serena_, I love you"

"I know" Serena sighed as she twiddled with her necklace. She heard the words Ric had attempted to speak earlier, this made the situation sting. "I _know_ Ric, but Eleanor comes first... I need to resolve what has happened today. You need to get to know Jackson, rebuild bridges; we are going to have a grandchild. _Our_ grandchild will need us all civilised"

"Serena, we do not need to end this..."

"We do, and you know it is right" Serena shrugged "They do not need to know that we aren't together anymore, not yet"

"Is this it then?" Ric exhaled heavily, he would not allow him to show too much emotion, not even when he saw Serena nod to confirm it was over between them. There was nothing more he could do and he had not expected Serena to end it all so suddenly; but now that she had, he knew changing her mind would take some doing.

He brushed passed her without saying another word, collecting a few of his belongings as he prepared to head home. Serena just fought back her remaining tears and wiped them away be vote settling into the glass of Wine, that Ric had poured moments earlier.

* * *

**A/N - Well, things could get better - or maybe not ? Who knows, well I do I actually... Between now and my new work start date, I may get this fiction complete as I have no life... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Slightly struggled with this chapter, but it is a necessary one as it sets you up for future chapters to come**

* * *

February 9th 2015

Nervously she sat in the waiting room, with Jackson by her side; she had never felt so much fear in her life before. Eleanor could pick out all the moments in her life where she felt scared, but none compared to this; furthermore, this time she was doing this as a grown adult without running to her parents not that she would want to run to them now not after their recent behaviour.

She felt grateful that the guy she was starting to fall in love with sat by her side holding her hand, they were in this together as they had created a life an innocent life that was to change their future forever. They looked at each other and smiled, there may have been a slight age difference between them, yet they did not care, no one cared, and as time went on their casual relationship was getting stronger, especially for Eleanor.

After a slight delay, the couple found themselves called into a small room, Eleanor thought she would feel used to being in such clinical surroundings, she had often followed her parents around in hospital's as a child and hung out in offices when she should have been an a nannies or school. Yet she felt so nervous that she had difficulty taking in and understanding what they were telling her.

Suddenly pregnancy had become like a foreign language and everything she thought she knew did not even register in her own mind, let alone Jackson's. Yet somehow, they ploughed through the basics and before they even could take a moment of calm, it was time for the Ultrasound.

As Eleanor lay on the bed, she nervously took in the sensations as the cold jelly like substance was slowly placed upon her body; causing her to shiver. It did not take long and they finally saw the tiny image of their baby upon the screen. A truly wonderful moment, in which they both expressed some tears, tears of joy, relief; everything was perfect.

Reality had finally hit them, the situation had become beyond real, and they were finally finding themselves faced with the fact that they were to become parents. Yet, the still would not look back or change the outcome, they were ready for this; at least they believed they were. With nothing but smiles, the couple embraced the moment and Eleanor suddenly started to glow radiantly, even when leaving the room, clutching her copy of the scan Eleanor felt overjoyed at seeing her baby for the first time.

Whatever her mother's doubts were, she need not worry as, currently what she was feeling stood as the best feeling as the world. Before they could leave the hospital, Eleanor needed to make a trip to the loo; her anxieties over today had sent her bladder into overdrive; however, upon her return to Jackson, her mood soon deflated.

"El, look... Boss just called, I gotta cover as someone as called in sick" Jackson lied, he just could not let all this sink in, it started to feel wrong. He had not wanted to lie to Eleanor but he needed to escape for a few hours, in the few moments he was without Eleanor he just seemed to panic, the idea of becoming a father terrified him, it now felt too real for him to contemplate.

"_Oh_" Eleanor sighed with a strong disheartened tone.

"I'll call you on my break"

"What, are you going now?" Eleanor frowned as she noticed Jackson pacing about as if he were avoiding something.

"Yeah, doing full open till close... Won't see you till... I _dunno_ babes"

"'_Kay_, promise you'll call me on your break"

"I'll try" Jackson leaned forward and kissed Eleanor's cheek. "You's get yourself a taxi back, do not want you's walking or getting the bus"

"_Whatever_" Eleanor huffed as she watched Jackson walk away, they had not even confessed love for each other, she herself was not sure she felt love for Jackson. She just knew something lay there in her heart.

Sighing heavily, Eleanor looked down to the scan picture she held in her hand and smiled; that was her baby. She realised she still had not really taken in her pregnancy, she knew she wanted the baby; but she did not realise how much, or how magical watching her ultrasound could be or how frightening the future could become.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Jackson had taken a train back into a town he knew very little about; it lay as such an impulsive move, but he needed to confide in someone. He did not have that many friends, and he did not want to come across as weak towards them. He had no family on his mother's side nearby; therefore, he had to resort to this impulsive move in seeking out his father's advice.

Jackson had learnt that he worked in the same hospital as Eleanor's mother, Serena. After a little googling on the train, Jackson discovered so much of his father's career; he had previously not delved deep into Ric's background. It was only because of Eleanor saying she knew of an Eric Griffin that he realised that he was the man who fathered him.

Standing outside the Wyvern entrance, he could feel the cold, bitter February air hitting him like knives piercing his skin. It seemed far too quiet for a hospital, as he headed in, his thoughts did not change; it felt like a ghost town. Manchester had an entire different vibe, he had rarely visited the hospital; but like in the incident in which his mother, Esther found herself admitted to the wards - he found the place chaotic.

As he stood by the lift, looking at the map searching for the easiest way to get to AAU; Jackson could hear his voice, Ric was evidently speaking to someone in the café behind him as he had ordered a Coffee and engaged in small talk with the barista.

Turning around, Jackson took a few steps and met with Ric as he was just leaving Pluses; Ric instantly frowned at this unexpected visit.

"Jackson"

"... R... D – Dad" Jackson hesitated

"What are you doing _here_?" Ric quizzed, this was more than a surprise for him.

"I... I need your help"

"Thought you didn't want anything to do with me" Ric scoffed, given how their last meeting went, and coupled with the lack of contact between all parties since that day this stood very shocking indeed.

"Els had her twelve week scan today" Jackson replied nervously.

"I wasn't aware" Ric shrugged, and that was the truth. Why would he know, it was not his true place to know this information, regardless of his status as Grandfather.

"She _still_ ignoring her mum's calls, not surprised, she is a stuck up bitch... And Els is still pissed over that slap, she don't want her to know"

"Then why are you here?" Ric quizzed, it was a legitimate question he was seriously questioning Jackson's motives.

"I'm scared, I saw _my_ baby... El spoke highly of you, whatever I think of you; ain't important not know, but I want advice"

"I'm the wrong person to ask"

"You's, the _only_ person I can ask"

"I'll do this for Eleanor and my grandchild" Ric responded firmly. "I have half an hour"

"That all you can spare for your son"

"You should sort your own priorities out; does Eleanor know you are here?"

"No"

"You should tell her"

"Yeah, maybe" Jackson squirmed "So, you's gonna help me or what?"

Ric frowned, yet reluctantly took a seat at one of the tables in Pulses, Ric felt ever so grateful that Serena was not in work today, had she discovered that Jackson potentially ran off scared after the scan of her daughter's child - it would have left her holding further doubts over Jackson's support; Ric already had these doubts himself.

Unsure on how to start this conversation with his 'long lost' son, Ric remained silent, this was Jackson's time, and if he needed help, he had to make the first move. Jackson, he had no idea how to express these fears so he put it into words that only Ric could understand.

"I'm scared man, I'm scared I'll run, like you's did; that my child will be a bastard like me" Jackson spoke truthfully; it was what he feared the most.

"If your mother raised you the way she said she would, your own child shall be no bastard"

"What makes you sure?" Jackson screwed his face in the same similar manner that Ric usually did.

"I just know"

"I've already ran though, I'm here. Els wanted a night in and I come here" Jackson grunted "Just like you's did with my mum"

"Whatever story, Esther... Your mother told you, I assure you it was not like _that_"

"You went for a pint of milk and never came back" Jackson felt a sudden surge of aggressive.

"That is not strictly true"

"Yeah, sure" Jackson scoffed "What happened? Why'd you leave?"

"My relationship with your mother, it wasn't a rosy one, it was one of convenience; I should _never_ have let it go as far as I did, you were not planned. I thought sticking by would have been the right thing. However, an unhappy, unloving household it is _not_ one for a child"

"You's just went though"

Ric tried not to feel irritated by the way, Jackson spoke, his upbringing clearly contributed to this, but what could he do? Esther directly refused maintenance from Ric. "It was the right thing to do, and I would do it all again if I had to"

"I needed a dad, I needed someone around"

"You needed someone who was not me, I was not around for any of my children, cannot see why I would have made you the exception" Ric replied, although it sounded far harsher than he intended it to come out.

"Arrogant prick"

"I did not ask you to come here"

"Wish I had not bothered" Jackson spat

The tension between father and son apparent, it lay very clear that the animosity between them was not going to subside anytime soon; it was more likely to escalate into something far nastier. Hastily Jackson stood up, and looked at Ric as if he was dog shit.

"I'm off, I do not need your advice; I know I ain't gonna end up like you"

Pushing in the chair to the desk, causing a loud crash upon the floor, in complete dismay Jackson shook his head and left without saying another word. This had not gone the way either of them had hoped, no absolution achieved; no building of bridges of what could have been a strong father/son relationship.

Ric did not even attempt to head after Jackson following his abrupt exit, he did not feel it worth it; Jackson had caused him too much damage already and cost him his relationship with Serena, all because of a careless accident and not taking precautions in the morning after.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here we are, next chapter, where is all this heading?**

* * *

April 2015

After much persistence from Serena, Eleanor had finally found it within her to forgive her mother. It wasn't easy for her to do so, but mother lashing out in such a way lay as a massive shock and Eleanor needed time to evaluate the row she and her mother had back in January.

In truth, Eleanor needed her mother; a positive influence in her life and although she would never admit it, her mother was her biggest inspiration in life. She was a woman who went against the norm; instead of becoming the dull single housewife, she chose to make a good living for herself and for her daughter.

Eleanor had moved into a brand new apartment with Jackson, officially marking their status as a couple. Serena put her maintenance loan towards the rent, whilst Jackson used his wages. Things were tight on the money front, but they were sure to make it work.

At first, Eleanor found it tough leaving her student house-share and it caused a bit of a fall out between her and her best friend. At university, they could put aside their differences; but outside the lecture walls, their friendship was no more - not that it bothered Eleanor, her baby, Jackson and her degree were now the important things in her life.

Furthermore, with the University Easter break in full swing, Eleanor found herself bored with revision and the move into the new flat did her some good. Although, Jackson would not allow her to do much - he was sticking to his word, he was not going to turn into his father; he was not going to let Eleanor down.

The next brave step lay in inviting her mother up to Manchester to see her new home, Eleanor had invited Ric too as she still believed her mother was dating him. Serena politely informed her daughter that she would be coming in alone. Eleanor decided not to question this; she rather assumed that Ric did not want to attend due to Jackson, despite him being at work for the day – typical bloke behaviour, something she recognised from her Father.

Upon Serena's arrival, things at first seemed uneasy; making up via a phone call was easy, being in the same room as each other - at first it was tense. However, after the grand tour of the flat and a cup of tea, the mother and daughter finally engaged in real conversation. Although they did not talk about Eleanor's pregnancy, they talked about how University, Work and how the journey up to Manchester went; more importantly Serena spoke with her daughter over how wonderful her new flat looked, and how more homely it felt compared to her budget student house she previously lived in.

Following the cosy chitchat they both headed out for lunch, Eleanor took her mother to a cheap and cheerful Wetherspoons pub. Although, Serena did not find it too pleasing and the menu left her creasing that she settled for a bland Chicken Caesar Salad, whilst Eleanor indulged herself with a Burger with Cheese and Bacon – the once meticulous eater was certainly eating for two and not afraid to show it.

However, once the food arrived and Eleanor tucked in as if she had never eaten food before, she noticed something was not right with her mother ordering a tap water with her food was one thing, but not touching her food spoke new volumes.

"What's up with you?" Eleanor sighed.

"Nothing, I... I have just been a _little_ nervous about today, seeing how much my daughter has grown up" Serena lied, "Seeing it for real, it's…"

"Yeah, sure" Eleanor shrugged

"I'm proud of you Ellie, and I am happy that you and Jackson are seeing things through. I had my doubts, but he's proved me wrong"

"I said he would" Eleanor grinned "But, _seriously_ mum, what's up? You seem down"

"I'm _fine_... Let's talk about your little baby, what are you hoping for; you have another scan next week? I'm coming round to the idea I'm becoming a Grandma at _fifty_"

"No baby talk until you tell me what is wrong, you're not yourself" It seemed roles had reversed and now Eleanor was taking control and almost being parental.

"You won't give up will you?"

"You didn't" Eleanor retorted, recalling her mother's persistence in wanting them to resolve the issues over New Year.

"You're my daughter; I will _not_ give up on you no matter how much you drive me to insanity" Serena smiled as she continued to push her Salad around.

"And you are my mother, it goes _both_ ways" Pregnancy had softened Eleanor slightly and that response left Serena smiling. She had to open up to her daughter, she would find out eventually as Ric's non-appearances and non-romantic behaviour would become apparent.

"Ric and I, we are not together anymore" Serena replied, avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"Why? I thought you loved him"

"I do" Serena sighed softly a sadness looming in her heart.

"So, what happened?"

"You and Jackson that _is_ what happened; splitting was the right thing to do... And that is _all_ you need to know about the matter"

"Well no, you can't just..."

"I can and I have" Serena quirked "Now, _enough_, we're talking about your baby, my Grandchild"

"_Mum_!"

"No, sweetheart we speak no more of this. I came all this way to talk about your baby and your University plans"

"I have it covered, Uni does a crèche, and my lecturers _are_ supportive. If I need extra time or an extension for my exams in case baby comes early it is all approved"

"You really do have it all planned out" Serena seemed rather surprised; she had not expected her daughter to act this grown up about the pregnancy.

"I do, and Jackson _is_ great... I think I love him mum"

Serena smiled slightly "That's good, that's _really_ good"

Serena looked down at her plate of food, knowing how her daughter felt about Jackson, Ric's son; it stood as further proof as to why she and Ric had to split up. It hurt, because it meant that she and Ric would never have another chance to reignite their love.

Eleanor could read the situation, and it bothered her, the time over New Year that she had spent with her Mother and Ric, she had seen nothing but happiness. Eleanor had not her Mother so content for years, Ric clearly brought out the best in her and now discovering her mother ended her relationship with a man she clearly adored all because of her own relationship with her partners new-found son.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Serena avoided the subject of Ric and embraced her upcoming venture as a Grandparent and Eleanor's upcoming parenthood. The conversations brought much laughter and happiness, but behind all of this, a darkness in Serena's heart still shadowed.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Once Serena had gone and headed back home to Holby, Eleanor found herself settling in for the night with boyfriend Jackson. Indulging in more rubbish and fatty food, together they ate a takeaway and drank fizzy pop. They had spoken about his day at work, and how Jackson received a promotion he had gone from 'Team Leader' and to 'Shift Manager' at the bar he worked in. This pleased Eleanor greatly, it stood as another piece of proof that Jackson was a true man of his word and sticking by her.

Although, in the mix of all the comfort and cosiness, a guilt loomed in Eleanor's heart as somehow, she felt responsible for her mother, and it was something she felt like she needed to raise with Jackson. After all, her mother had until recently dated his father, and they may have been the cause of the break-up, even if it could have appeared that Eleanor struck up a relationship with Jackson, before her mother and Ric officially ended up together.

"You know my mum; she's split up with your dad"

"I knew he would let her down, _bastard_... he is" Jackson spoke with annoyance and hatred; he had never mentioned his meeting with Ric in February and doubted he ever would, not even now.

"My mum ended it..."

"What, you's _sure_?"

"Yeah, she admitted to doing so"

"He probably cheated on her, it was he does... finds someone makes them false promises, then runs."

"I don't think he did, he isn't like that _anymore_" Eleanor replied, feeling certain that cheating was not the real reason of the break-up, in truth she knew it was not the reason.

"Oh, and you's know that" Jackson spat.

"Yeah I do, he _is_ a good guy... You know he looked after my Gran when she was ill... Supported my mum when she went into a home"

"Yeah well's his action don't always speak the truth, _innit_"

"You _really_ don't like him, do you?"

"I don't trust him, wish you's never told me about him, and wish I never looked for him"

"You do not mean that" Eleanor frowned

"I do, just seeing him and knowing that he, knowing that he's hurt your mum… that makes me angry babe"

"He didn't hurt her… they split up because of us. I am pretty sure going by how much I know what my mother is like, that she was the one who broke off their relationship"

"_What_?"

"Yeah, your dad did fuck all wrong, Christ can't you just give him a chance… he's our baby's Grandfather. I want _our_ baby to have a happy family around them and not one at war. I already have my Mum and Dad on bad terms with each other, and I have no idea what is going on with my Mum and your Dad now. Plus, you and your dad don't want to make an effort; I don't even know why I am having this baby"

The hormonal side of pregnancy certainly took its toll upon Eleanor has her emotions seemed to switch rather rapidly and tears started to fall from her eyes. Jackson instantly saw this and without even realising it, he handled the situation just as his father would have if he were with Serena. Putting his arm around her tight, Jackson embraced Eleanor and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Babes, what if it wasn't them that were supposed to get together, it was us" Jackson kissed the top of Eleanor's head, lovingly. "My dad's got a rep, like you's don't want him wit ya mum, not long-term. Yeah, ya mum is a _bit_ of a snobby cow, but she don't need a guy like me dad around…"

"That's….That's silly" Eleanor sniffed, not daring to look up and her partner.

"Why silly"

"Just is, that's all," Eleanor mumbled. "Just coz we're in love, doesn't mean they can't be in love"

"_Love_" Jackson almost froze upon hearing that word.

"Yeah, I love you... you know, you're a right twat _sometimes_, but I love you"

"Wells I guess I love you's too"

"You don't sound _too_ happy" Eleanor groaned as she pulled away from Jackson's arms looking in his eyes directly, trying to read his facial expressions.

"I find this kinda shit hard, babes, you knows feelings and that" He shrugged in response and that was the truth, he did find being in touch with his emotions hard at times.

"You didn't have to say it back you know… I just wanted you to know, that's how I feel about you"

Jackson nodded in response and pulled Eleanor back into his arms, he had no other way or knowledge of how to deal with the situation, and so did what he personally for now thought was for the best. Eleanor of course, felt a little deflated; she never expected all rainbows and butterflies, but she hoped for more. After Patrick, Eleanor never imagined feeling love again, not this deep and she would go as far as to say that what she felt for Patrick did not run half as deep as the love she had started to feel for Jackson – and this love was not just around because of their baby, she really did feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - We are now just over half way into this fiction, I may not got this completed by the time I start my new job a week today - we shall see.**

**What trouble can I stir with my fictional favourites tonight?**

* * *

Serena had returned from her trip to Manchester and found herself keen to get back into work mode; work for her was such a great distraction, although working with her ex-lover from time to time proved difficult.

Longing gazes often turned into glares when the other had felt eyes upon them, sarcastic comments occasionally went personal, and each took offence. It was a way of coping for them both; putting on the hard faces became the best way to manage the turmoil of feelings of love that lay buried in boxes, an attempt to try to make the situation easy.

However, it prolonged the sadness; doing right by your children meant you had to make sacrifices and both Ric and Serena felt like they had made the ultimate sacrifice.

"How's Eleanor?" Ric asked he had spotted Serena return to the ward after a meeting with Guy and approached her almost immediately

"None of your business" Serena replied, as she read over the file that a nurse had handed to her.

"She's carrying my grandchild"

"_Really_, must have forgotten that. Haven't you got some dawdling over patients that you need to do" Serena quipped

"You can't ignore me"

"There is a time and place, Ric; this _isn't_ either"

"Never is with you" Ric took the file from Serena, determined to make her listen to him just this once.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your attention"

Serena opened her mouth in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "Do you think I have time to play these games?"

The tone in Serena's voice caused a few nearby nurses to glance at each other in terror before heading out of her way; they assumed Serena would be on warpath shortly. Although, she never meant to sound or appear angry it was just that every bone in her body still regretted breaking up with Ric, despite knowing it was the right thing to do. She never realised how tormented she would become, and how deep down; despite appearances and conversations, she slightly resented her daughter - much like Eleanor claimed back in January, except back then Serena felt she had nothing to resent.

"Five minutes of your time, it is _all_ I ask for"

Narrowing her eyes, Serena exhaled heavily "Clocks ticking…"

"Not out here, in the office"

"For goodness sake" Serena snapped as she waltzed off in a typical sulking fashion to the Consultants' Office. Ric hastily followed her on, slamming the door behind him, causing her to jump.

"How childish" Serena grimaced

"Touché"

"Just say what you need to say"

"I simply would like to know how Eleanor is, how _my_ grandchild is" Ric replied in what was a reasonable manner.

"You have a son, Jackson why not go and ask him"

"I acknowledge him but, I do _not_ see him as my son" Ric frowned

"Oh, grow a pair and get _over_ it" Serena's ever so charming personality shone.

"If only it was that easy, I do not want to know the boy"

"You're pathetic, he is your blood. If you cannot have faith in him, how am _I_ supposed to assure my daughter that her child has a supportive family around her? It's bad _enough_ that I Edward still on a disappearing act"

"I still want to be there for Eleanor and her child"

"But not your son" Serena found Ric's attitude rather bizarre, failing to question her own attitude.

"No"

"_Why_"

"I don't trust him"

"Oh, great" Serena huffed, "You come to that judgment on one meeting"

"Second _actually_" Ric corrected her in which she grimaced once more. "I met him in February"

"What? Why?"

"He felt scared; Eleanor had her scan earlier that day. You and her still were not talking and he; well he came to me looking for help"

"And, what...?" Serena classically raised her eyebrow.

"I have my doubts..."

"Doubts…If he is to walk out on my daughter, I would like to know"

"He didn't say that, it is just he…"

"Then, _what_ Ric, or are you just being obtuse and judgmental" Serena, her voice louder in tone setting the bar for Ric who also raised his voice just as much.

"That's usually _your_ job"

"Oh, take a bloody hike"

"_Serena_"

"What?"

"He fears he'll be like me" Ric, refrained from using a raised voice this time.

"Well that's a given, _all_ cowardly bastards who like to play on the vulnerable"

"Are you suggesting I..."

"I confided in you, that my mother was taking her frustrations out on me and you resolved it by sleeping with me. Eleanor had just had her heart broken and somehow falls into bed with your son, classic _'Griffin'_ behaviour." Serena's tone lay laced with venom, she knew that Ric had not intentionally taken advantage. They had both been taking by the moment; furthermore, at that point they were dating. She just needed to stay angry; being angry with Ric made her heart hurt less.

"I _never_ once..."

"Just shut up, _shut_ _up_" Serena raised her voice once again. "Now, I have a job to do, so if you do not mind..."

Ric shrugged what could he do; he would not win this battle against Serena, and as he peered out of the open blinds he could see a number of gaping faces who had clearly heard most of their row.

He felt glad Serena called the shots right this moment, this could have gotten out of hand, and he was close to saying something he knew he would have regretted. As Serena walked by with almost a red appearance in her eye, she said not another word and characteristically buried herself in work, pretending nothing had happened.

Ric too set back in his ways, ignoring those who tried to gossip, he had worse gossip spread about him in the past. He felt more worries regarding Serena's reaction to the gossip, and it was something that he did not want to witness.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After the disagreement that they shared earlier, the remainder of the working day for Ric and Serena stayed on tense lines. This tension between them was usual these days, and their breakup clearly had become common knowledge to the staff around them.

They had always tried to keep it professional, but continuously battled the feelings they held for each other and after today's shouting match, Ric felt the need to resolve matters - they could not go on like this, it was not healthy. Furthermore there were soon to become Grandparents, they needed to hold back on the now growing animosity.

"I thought I would find you here" Ric cheekily grinned as he saw sat himself on the stool beside Serena, he was not insinuating anything, it was a bit of tongue in cheek and he hoped she would not take offence.

"I'm wasn't lost" Serena frowned as she topped up her wine glass

"Come again?"

"You can _only_ find something if they were lost, I clearly was not" Serena tried to sound smart, although having eaten very little today and now about to drink her second large glass of wine; it was not a wonder that she felt a tad mellowed and tipsy, unlike her earlier mood.

"But I was _looking_ for you, so in the circumstances; I _did_ find you"

Serena looked up at him and smiled "I'll let you have that. I am sorry for earlier - I was out of line. I had no right to speak to you like _that_"

"I came to apologise and to say the _exact_ same"

"You do not need to say sorry, but if you want to make it up to me, you could keep me company"

This was the most civil they had been in weeks, as Ric ordered himself a small whiskey and took Serena up on her offer. It felt like old times, easy conversation, and a relaxed ambience, mixed with subtle flirtatious remarks and glances. Within half an hour or so, it just all seemed to be going to well, and they could not blame it on the alcohol - could they?

"I miss you," Serena confessed as she finished what was her third glass of wine and it wasn't just a drunken admission, it were the truth "And I _still_ love you"

"Me _too_" Ric responded as he took her hand that rested upon the bar and unintentionally leaned in closer towards her.

As she could feel the gap closing, Serena knew she could feel herself giving into the urge she had fought for months - she wanted to take back everything that she had said and for them to reignite their love.

"I need to call a cab, go to bed, I will have an _awful_ hangover in the morning" Serena pulled away, backing out of her desires and making a sharp exit from the bar.

Ric frowned as he watched Serena exit Albies' and to him it seemed rather abrupt, they certainly were not finished here and they both knew it - words were still looking to be spoken. Therefore, Ric decided upon following Serena outside.

"Serena..." Ric repeated several times before she turned around throwing her mobile into her bag.

"What?" She tried to sound annoyed with him; after all, she could hear him trying to get her to respond whilst she was calling for her taxi.

"Why did you run out like that?"

"You _know_ why" Serena shook her head as she looked at him, her eyes shining in the late evening sun. "I have to go home"

Ric couldn't help himself, he was so drawn into her and she didn't seem to mind as he came and stood in front of her; resting his hands upon her waist. He had not intended to take this anywhere, he just wanted a few more moments with her, and he just wanted to know that deep down she was happy with the outcome.

"We shouldn't end tonight like this; let's make _this_ ending positive..."

Serena mumbled, placing her hands upon his chest. "No, we have to, we _just_..."

"I haven't seen you smile in months until tonight, forgot how beautiful that is"

"Shut up" Serena bowed her head and tried to frown, she was putting up a fight, and he was not trying to push her at all, but cupped her face allowing their eyes to meet. Biting her lip, they gazed at each other; the close proximities that lay bounded up for months crashed down.

The pace of their breaths increased and their lips crashed together. One slow tender suck, turned into another, and then another; a small brush notion followed by an electric magnetic force pulling them closer to the core.

They became so lost and absorbed, hands caressed, noses occasionally bumped in this fierce and hungry heated kiss. It had been far too long, it lay as a surprise that they held out this long; they could not care that they both stood in the middle of the sidewalk displaying such affections.

With closed eyes, neither could see anyone else; they could just feel each other's body, the warmth, the love, and the want they held. The synchronicity of their movements teetered above boiling point and control was slowly slipping away.

"Come back to my place" Serena whispered, as she lingered by his face, both catching their breath. The taste of alcohol lingered from each other's mouths, a friendly and welcoming reminder to 'old times'

Closing his eyes, Ric tried to respond verbally but instead his lips once again met with Serena's lips. The overwhelming desire they held for each other so apparent; they were never supposed to break up. However, they were not supposed to reunite like this either and Ric knew this more than anything did, he was even kicking himself for starting something they could not finish. He pulled away with so much of a struggle; Ric took a few steps away from Serena, leaving her looking at him in confusion.

"It is not wise, Serena"

"It's just _one_ night, Ric. Please, we both want it, why ignore it"

"It will be a mistake, sleeping together will not resolve what _we_ feel for each other" Ric tried to reason with her. "I love you Serena, but I don't want to use this as us getting our kicks. I'd _only_ ever sleep with you if we are in a relationship; it's that or _nothing_ at all"

"Ric" Serena purred, she could see he was on the brink of resisting, she approached him and toyed with his jacket "It doesn't have to mean anything"

"You've had two-thirds of a bottle of wine, it would be taking advantage; I've _already_ done so in kissing you - I can't let this go any further"

"Will stop being such a gentleman for once... You know what forget it... I don't need you" Serena huffed, as her taxi pulled up and she hastily pushed herself away from Ric and clambered inside the taxi with tears starting to fall.

"Are you alright back there?" The taxi driver asked as he peered into the mirror and noticed her wiping away tears constantly

"None of your business, do your job and drop me off at the address I provided" Serena sneered, as continued to wipe away her tears almost feeling frustrated with the fact that she was crying.

She never usually cried over a man, she had only ever really cried over Edward and the boy who was her first love at college. Both of those men broke her heart in malicious ways, her tears were of devastation and pain.

Yet her tears for Ric, they were tears of need, love and hurt over the much-needed distance between them. When her lips met with his only moments earlier, she found herself coming alive; Ric felt that too, he knew allowing himself to kiss her was reckless, but he wanted it, he wanted her.

"Shit" Ric threw his arm as the taxi pulled away, he knew he had messed up and part of him wished he had let the mistake happen. In sleeping together, it would feel more savoury than how they broke up.

He knew their working lives and professional lives were only to get more complicated as time went on. Ric also knew how stubborn Serena could allow herself to get and he knew he would be in her firing line.

Serena had made him feel happy, content and he felt he had a natural change when being in a relationship with her. The situation between himself, Serena, Jackson and Eleanor had left him frustrated; he had little control over the outcome - all he could do was stick by Serena's first ethos that they cannot be in a relationship if their children have a child together.

A fact that pissed him off, a fact that saw Serena lose that twinkle in her eye. It could have been all so simple had their children not met.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - A small time shift here - just wanted to make things more complicated and what have you.**

* * *

June 2015

Heavily pregnant, Eleanor had started to find the whole experience rather exhausting and she had started to fall out of love with her life in Manchester. All she wanted was to go home, although that was not possible; her life was here with Jackson, not in Holby with her mother and certainly not with her father.

However, she wanted her parents with her more than anything else in the world right now. With Jackson working as much as he could to the point of exhaustion - he was hardly around, she herself had managed to complete her second year at university and sit her exams; much to her surprise. Many of her friends had disappeared off on summer breaks, festivals or even returning to their hometowns and here was Eleanor, alone in her Manchester apartment feeling bored and irritable.

Luckily for her, with her inactive social life Eleanor had cooked up a plan to bring her so much-needed home comforts. It took what felt like a mission to reconnect with her father, Edward after he seemed to disappear into the abyss. What Eleanor had discovered about her father almost left her feeling sorry for him and the plan she held almost became about him more than about her.

Inviting her mother up to Manchester was the easier part of the plan, although she failed to mention her father's presence; Eleanor only hoped she would not regret that. After all, all Eleanor wanted was her parents, just to cheer her up and give her some old 'home comforts' - seeing, as Jackson would once again be working.

Edward surprisingly, was the first to arrive at his daughter's apartment, compared to how he sounded over the phone; he slightly looked worse for wear. He had changed so much, alcohol was his biggest vice and Eleanor hated it, but regardless he was her dad and she loved him. From his first initial reaction of scarpering and leaving Eleanor on her own back in December and failing to get back in touch until May, a lot had changed for Edward and he had rather taken to his daughter's pregnancy. Although, Eleanor was yet to reveal that the father of her child was Ric Griffin's son, she knew that, that nugget of information would cause him a bit of amusement on Edward's part.

As the father and daughter engaged in chit-chat, the doorbell rang;

"That will be your mother"

"Hmmmm" Eleanor mumbled as she waddled to the front door and opened it with a tired smile.

"Oh, my poor sweetheart" Serena sighed as she saw her daughter in a familiar sight; she remembered the latter months of pregnancy well. "Good job I brought you supplies"

"You're a star" Eleanor grinned, as her mother went off to the living room with the stash of goodies. Eleanor cringed as she heard her mother's disappointment.

"You're here" Serena frowned

"Good to see you" Edward smirked

"You've seen _better_ days"

"And you look gorgeous as _ever_"

"Ugh" Serena felt uneasy receiving compliments from her ex-husband, and as soon as Eleanor entered the living room. She raised an eyebrow. "You could have told me, this was a family occasion"

"Dad did not even know you were coming..."

"Plotting against your parents, risky... _No_ ice cream for you" Serena winked

"Yeah, yeah..." Eleanor chuckled.

Serena pulled out a number of the supplies out on to Eleanor's coffee table and Eleanor headed off to obtain a few bowls, spoons, and glasses. Edward picked out on of Eleanor's favourite childhood films from the DVD shelf.

Together as a family, that sat on the large sofa, munching on various snacks, laughing and giggling at various parts of the film. It had been well over a decade since the three of them had done anything like this together. Strangely, it felt rather good, Serena had managed to keep things amicable, they needed to for the sake of Eleanor, after all this was her day. She saw no point in getting angry with Edward at this moment in time, despite deep down feeling furious with him.

As Eleanor lay almost dozing off in her mother's arms, Edward cleared up the rubbish and washed the used cups and dishes. It really did feel like old times, much like Eleanor's sixth birthday party; a happier time in their lives. Once Edward had returned from the kitchen and turned off the DVD, Eleanor sat herself up and yawned.

"Can I shoo you both off, I _need_ my bed"

"Of course sweetheart"

"So, no chance of meeting the boy" Edward grinned, he had hoped to meet the man who got his daughter pregnant as he wanted a few fatherly words.

"He's working, he'll only go straight to sleep when he's com" home" Eleanor sighed sleepily as Serena huffed.

"What's that for?" Edward found Serena's response rather bizarre. "Is there something I need to know, I haven't even seen a picture of the guy..."

"It's nothing" Serena tried to put a stop to this conversation as she wished to avoid it.

"He's called Jackson, Jackson _Griffin,_" Eleanor revealed, she had not said much about the father of her child to Edward, as it had not come up until now.

"_Griffin_, you telling me he's Ric's boy or is that a coincidence?" Edward found this rather amusing; he never saw his family tied to Ric's in such way.

"Yes, Ric's son" Eleanor replied

"Jesus" Edward chuckled

"Mum is _still_ moody as she was dating Ric, and when they found out about Jackson, they ended things, and she is sulking"

"I am here you know" Serena scowled

"It gets _even_ better," Edward gleefully remarked, "I _knew_ Ric wanted to get you in the sack"

"Hmmm, well at least he can last _longer_ than three minutes" Serena quipped and she could not help take a dig.

"Mum" Eleanor almost heaved; the one thing she did not want to know about was her parents sex life.

"If you weren't always _so_ distracted," Edward continued, not noticing Eleanor's look of horror.

"What if it was Benjamin, would you be okay with that. What _if_ we were still together and Eleanor fell in love with him," Serena suddenly snapped, turning the conversation away from their sex life, to an even bigger darker area.

"Don't even go there that's, well you know what borderline that crosses and besides they would _hardly_ meet would they? And then there is the..."

"Who is Benjamin?" Eleanor frowned as she noticed an uneasy tension between her parents.

"You really do not want to know" Serena grit her teeth.

"_Mum_!"

"Just forget it" Serena snapped again and instantly regretted it. "_Sorry_, I... It's not important, not right now"

Edward sighed in relief; this was on revaluation he could not deal with right now. Benjamin was one of Edward's biggest secrets, he were engaged to an American woman back in 1987, and she fell pregnant. However, in the week of starting at Harvard, he met Serena and became truly besotted with her. It was not until after Edward and Serena eloped did, Serena discover Edward's secret, as his former fiancée had given birth the day before they married.

Luckily, for Edward his former lover wanted nothing to do with him, or allow Edward to fall part of Benjamin's life, be was even luckier that her family had not come after him. Serena at the time had not found herself as angered at Edward as she thought she should have found herself; and as time went on they had forgotten about it, or at least Edward did. It was one of many lies Serena that held in her memory, but back then their love could wash away the lies,

After the strained moment where anything could have happened, it really was time to call it a day for the 'Campbell' family. After saying their goodbyes, Serena hoped to just slip off to the hotel she had booked; she had to resort to this as the earliest return train for her was tomorrow morning. Serena only had to resort to a train as her car had once again found itself in the garage - she knew it would be simpler to buy a new car, but she had no desire to do so. As she walked off down the road, she suddenly felt a familiar hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" Edward questioned giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"To my hotel"

"Let me walk you"

"And in which world is _that_ a good idea" Serena raised an eyebrow

"This one" Edward grinned, "Look, let's grab a coffee and talk about Ellie..."

Serena groaned, she really did not want to, but she had several things she needed to ask Edward, mainly regarding events from December last year but also his stance in Eleanor's life now. Serena still did not trust Edward, and from his physical appearance, she knew something was up with him.

Relenting to his plea, they both headed for her hotel and ended up in the almost empty hotel restaurant; without Eleanor around the atmosphere lay uneasy, they could barely maintain eye contact. Serena could think of several rather places she would rather be as she silently sipped her coffee. Edward made her feel a thousand of things and comfortable was not one of them and he knew it.

"How's work these days?" Edward asked

"Since when has work been the same as Eleanor?" Serena huffed; she just knew Edward had an ulterior motive to get her alone.

"Just making conversation..."

"Work is _fine_..."

"And Adrienne, how is she doing?"

Serena grimaced, she hated feeling Edward knew far more about her life than he should and she felt reluctant to give him many details.

"Ellie told me... I haven't been snooping" Edward continued.

"My mother is fine, she has the _best_ care, and that is all you need to know" Serena sighed, "So, your life? Still _wasting_ it away with vodka?"

"I've been sober for eight weeks now; I've been put on indefinite leave until I'm a year clean, I'm going to make it happen Serena"

"Sounds like you have a good boss, where are you working these days, or _not_ working?" Serena never really asked her daughter or bothered to keep an ear out for Edward's whereabouts after their split.

"Newport, South Wales; live with my partner, she's been a good support"

"Well I'm happy for you" Serena tried to appear believable; she now despised the thought of Edward being happy when her life seemed too bleak.

"Would you have told Ellie?"

Serena shrugged, "Maybe, you've _always_ let our daughter down, so why not just add another disappointment"

"You would really tell her about her half-brother when she's eight months pregnant?"

"You ran off from her when she revealed she was pregnant, I am pretty sure that discovering what a bastard her father has _always_ been isn't going to stress her out" Serena quipped raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, _darling_ don't be like that"

"I'm not _your_ darling, I am _so_ angry at you Edward. How long is the spell of your presence in her life going to last?"

"I _will_ be there, I'm having a granddaughter" Edward beamed.

"Oh bless you, I only wish you shown that enthusiasm of your _own_ children" Serena sneered, this almost felt similar to a conversation she had, had with Ric and that bothered her immensely.

"Look, you're not angry at me... You're pissed off because of Ric"

"I am not pissed off, I..." Serena lay stopped in her tracks as Edward typically went in for a kiss, which resulted in Serena planting a hefty slap across his cheek "No... You have yet again crossed another line"

Edward held his face as he felt a tingling sensation, he someone enjoyed being able to provoke reactions from Serena. "I'll see you around"

"Not a chance" Serena glared, life just seemed to feel as if it was getting more complicated for her by the week and she did not like it. She was alone in this world, her mother in a care home, her daughter off having a baby, she did not have many friends, and her love life was a little more than complicated. However, one thing she did feel certain of was that if Edward tried a move like that again, he will receive more than a slap.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**A/N - Well I failed my mission in getting this finished before I started my new job. Thankfully, there is only two more chapters to go, and this one is part one of two. :)**

* * *

4th July 2015

Serena was planning to spend her Saturday morning in peace, it was only just eleven o'clock, and she was still in her silk pyjamas and drinking her third cup of coffee. She had her day planned perfectly, and as her way of a peaceful Saturday morning went; it meant she had her laptop open, Saturday morning BBC television on and was catching up on some missed emails. Her days off from working in the hospital had pretty much gone back to the bland work orientated days that they once were pre her relationship with Ric. At least when she was in a relationship with him, she did not feel this pressure to have an upkeep on her professional life and she could just relax in his presence; they could watch television, and read the newspapers and from time to time stay in bed until after twelve.

It did not feel right doing such things on her own; she never indulged in sleeping in before she was in a relationship with Ric and doing such indulgent things post their relationship did not sit right for her. Although, she missed it dearly, for the first time in her life she felt like a human rather than a workhorse. However, returning to being this workhorse distracted her mind; it stopped her worrying about Eleanor or fretting over Edward's presence in their daughter's life. It even stopped her dwelling over the old times with Ric.

Suddenly, Serena found herself startled by the constant ring of the doorbell; so much, so she almost spit out her coffee as she was taking a swig. The doorbell just would not stop ringing, she knew the familiar impatient buzzing, but she did not expect her thoughts to ring correct.

"_Ellie_" Serena widened her eyes; she could not understand why her daughter stood at her front door, with a baby and a carry crib in the other hand. Furthermore, Eleanor looked tired, drained, and ropey, it seemed like she had not slept for weeks or eaten for that matter.

"Hey mum... I need your help" Eleanor smiled all too easily,

"Okay" Serena replied curiously, as her daughter breezed past her and into the living room. Serena followed through after closing the door, and saw her daughter place the tiny baby into the carrycot. Serena observed Eleanor for a while, noting there was some bizarre behaviour appearing to shine from her daughter and it left her slightly concerned, especially as it seemed that Eleanor had given birth and not mentioned it.

"So when did you give birth, I thought she wasn't due for _another_ two and a half weeks" Serena questioned gently.

"Yeah I know" Eleanor shrugged, as if her mother was talking to her as if she were a child.

"So… do you think you should explain the presence of _that_ little one there?"

Eleanor sighed, she really didn't want to go into details; all she wanted to do was to explain her mother why she was here, nothing more and nothing less. However, Eleanor knew that alone would never stand good enough for her mother, yet regardless Eleanor kept it simple.

"She came early, two weeks ago" Eleanor was rather uninterested with the subject of her birth. It was, to say the least a little traumatic, but she knew this factor alone did not leave her feeling negative over her parenthood, things ran a lot deeper than that.

"_Two_ weeks ago? You didn't think to call me?" Serena almost felt insulted that her daughter did not even think to give her a call.

"I needed some time" Eleanor shrugged

"I'm your mother; I wanted to at least be there for you if not during the birth, after…." Serena stressed, with a hint of sadness lingering in her voice.

"Well you can be now..." Eleanor replied dismissively, she did not get the true extent of Serena's hurt to her lack of involvement in the birth.

Serena realised that this could be a long day, as Eleanor was being typically Eleanor and not coming across as the brightest or most charming conversationalist. Peering into the crib and smiled at the tiny baby, she rubbed her thumb delicately over the baby's cheek, her heart melting at the realisation that this child was her granddaughter. "She's beautiful, what have you named her?"

"Sofia..." Eleanor raised a smile at seeing her mother's glee towards her grandchild. "We were going to call her Esther, you know after ... But she didn't look like an Esther _and_..."

Upon Eleanor pausing, Serena noticed a sudden look of distress on Eleanor's face and this made her realise that someone was missing from this newly formed family. "Where is Jackson?"

"Fuck knows" Eleanor scowled, causing her daughter to jump in fright from the sound of the raised voice, although Sofia did not cry and stayed looking wide-eyed to her new surroundings.

"Okay..." Serena replied softly, not that Eleanor heard as she went on to explain in brief what had happened.

"I haven't seen him for two weeks, he left me in the hospital, and I gave birth on my own... Mum I was so scared; you never said it would be like that... It took hours and he left me…" Eleanor's voice lay mixed with anger and upset tones. "I had to get a taxi back to the flat… He's taken some of his stuff, his passport... And I"

"Okay... Okay…._Shhhh_... I'm here sweetheart" Serena instantly took her daughter in her arms and held her tightly; her worst fears had come true, but the one person she could not stand angry with was her daughter.

Eleanor fought and pulled away, she did not want sympathy a trait that was very much something that she inherited off Serena. "Can you just watch Sofia, just for a second...? I need to get a few things out of the car"

Serena politely agreed, but when her daughter has said a 'few things' Serena was not expecting what she discovered after hearing ten minutes of plonking and crashing of items in her hallway. Standing in her hallway, just raised her eyebrow at her exhausted looking daughter.

"What is going on? _Eleanor_…" She asked, almost as if she did not have an idea. Everything seemed too happened at once and now mountains of baby items lay in her hallway.

"I want you to adopt her"

"... Adopt..." Serena spoke slowly and firmly to confirm she had heard correctly.

"Yes"

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Serena questioned, finding Eleanor's request a little absurd and a little out of character for the girl who only months ago insisted that this was the only thing in the world that she wanted.

"I can't take care of her mum... I just _can't_"

"Sweetheart, if this is because of Jackson…"

Upon hearing her ex-boyfriends name Eleanor interjected instantly. "It is not about him, _ugh_... No, I just do not want her"

"Ellie, I can't just adopt her... it does not happen overnight"

"I know _that_" Eleanor snapped

"Furthermore, You can't just dump this on me, what has your father said?"

"I _dunno_, he was actually supposed to come up the other week with some baby stuff, never shown up. Knew he wouldn't…"

"Typical" Serena groaned. "Regardless of that, you _should_ have called me. I would have come to see you; I do not like thinking you've been on your own for the past few weeks"

"I had to think things over, speak to people; if you were there you would have drove me mad, but I have decided mum…"

"You're not actually serious over this Adoption, are _you_?" Serena raised an eyebrow, the tones in her daughter's voice suggested she was, Serena wanted to pretend it was not, just for a moment longer.

"_Yes_, I'm going to say goodbye to her now" Eleanor headed back into the living room and kissed her daughter's forehead. After saying a few words, Eleanor returned and completely ignored her mother's thunder like expression.

"No, _no_, no Eleanor, you cannot just leave her with me" Serena followed her daughter who was nearly heading out of the front door.

"I can't have her mum; I _need_ you to adopt her" Eleanor pleaded.

"Ellie, sweetheart it's messy... _Expensive_, we need lawyers involved" Serena stated, "You _will_ change your mind in a few weeks, once all this with Jackson blows over"

"I doubt it, he's gone and I'm not having him back and he is not having Sofia" Eleanor shrugged

"Have you seen a doctor?" Serena questioned, she had an inkling that Post Natal Depression could be looming and it may stand as a wise decision to get her looked over.

"Mum, I don't need a _bloody_ doctor, I am fine! I need _you_ to raise my baby - I want to go back to Uni and live my life... I am moving out the flat, going back into the student house with my friends… we've made up and they've been great. I'm going to go after my career again"

"Eleanor ..." As much as Serena once wanted Eleanor to get herself set on the career ladder, she did not expect her daughter to have a sudden change of heart – not like this.

"_Please_ mum, I am begging you. I do not trust anyone else to raise her but you. I am not having her in foster care or raised by strangers. Only _you_ can do this" Eleanor was almost in tears.

"What about my life Eleanor, my career..."

"You did perfectly fine with me" Eleanor huffed, believing that this was a simple resolution to her difficulties.

"... I didn't... You know that I failed as a mother to you" Serena always held great guilt over her dedication to her career, even after Edward had left them; Serena put her career first instead of being a mother to Eleanor.

"If you want to make it up to me, then take Sofia" Eleanor pushed, she was not giving up on this.

"_Ellie_"

"I've made up my mind, I've had some advice; this _is_ what I want"

"What about what I want" Serena frowned, in a few months she would turn fifty and bringing up a baby was the last thing on her mind.

"You'll manage"

"If I can manage, why can't you?" Serena fought back, she loved her daughter unconditionally; but this request, it was too much.

"I will become the person you always wanted me to be, _please_ mum. I'll ruin my Sofia's life"

"I..."

"Call me when you decide"

"Ellie... _Eleanor_" Serena called, she was to follow her daughter out of the door, but she knew she could not leave little Sofia on her own.

Watching her daughter drive off, Serena found herself in disbelief, had what had just happened been real; it didn't feel like it and she had to head back into her living room just to ensure that her daughter had indeed left her with her baby. Twiddling with her necklace Serena found herself feeling uncomfortable, this was not how things were supposed to end up. She felt even less sure that Eleanor would call wanting her baby back; Serena started to believe her daughter lay deadly serious.

Picking up her mobile from the side, Serena searched through her numbers for Edward's, if anyone despite his flaws; he could often talk sense into Eleanor, and Serena recognised that she needed her ex-husbands help. However, as the age-old tale goes, she found herself met with the repeated words 'The number you have dialled has not been recognised'

She was not surprised with this result, it was Edward after all, and she knew it would not last; she could handle him continuously letting her down, but not Eleanor. It saddened her that he would act in such a way.

"You bloody _shit_" Serena exclaimed in frustration, and then she realised the baby in the living "Oh, _fuck_"

Before she found herself going on a tangent, she stepped out of the living room and closed the door behind her. There was only one other person she knew she could depend on and although things still lay strained and often difficult, she knew in reality that he was the right person to call.

"Hello..." Ric answered

"Ric, it's me..."

"... _Serena_?" Ric had answered his phone without checking his caller ID.

"I need you to come over"

"I don't think ..." Ric assumed that Serena was feeling lonely or tipsy and wanted some no strings attached comfort.

"Ric, please it is important, I can't talk about this over the phone"

"_Okay_" Ric relented hearing the strained sounds in her voice "I'll be there... Say half an hour"

"Thanks ..." Serena sighed as she hung up, she only hoped that she had done the right thing and she hoped that Ric would not say 'I told you so' and that he would be very understanding and not blow his top. However, given how things had been in recent weeks she lay uncertain. Twiddling with her necklace she sighed, she had half an hour to kill and she knew it would feel like a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**A/ N 1 - Penultimate chapter a little later than planned, this one is part 2 of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Time seemed to drag on for Serena in the half an hour that she waited for Ric; she guessed that it only felt like a lifetime because of Sofia's sudden agitation, as the child clearly sensed not all was well. This left Serena herself somewhat frustrated, everything had turned itself upside down and her relaxing day off, was now not so relaxing and more on the stressful side.

She longed to immerse herself back into her paperwork, just because that is where she felt she naturally excelled, as a mother; she always had her failings no matter how Eleanor tried to tell her otherwise. The sound of her doorbell buzzed and Serena felt a sudden rush inside her heart and the look of relief upon Serena's face beyond evident as Ric stood on her doorstep; he even managed to wear that stupid grin he would have after not seeing her for a while. It was something that always left her feeling a little unsettled - but in a positive way.

"Hey" Ric spoke softly; he had not looked anywhere but to Serena's face

"Ric, I am so glad you are here" Serena smiled, just seeing him made things feel a little better even despite the recent troubled atmosphere between them, he made it feel better.

"Is _that_?" Ric asked as he noticed the small child in her arms.

"Yes"

Ric screwed his face in confusion as he looked at the piles of items in Serena's hallway. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story; it is why I called you"

Serena allowed Ric into her and they both headed straight for the living room. Ric could clearly sense that this was not a happy occasion; however, he was not sure how to approach this.

"So who's _this_ little one then?" Ric allowed the baby to grasp his finger and he smiled at the child

"This is Sofia" Serena's spoke proudly, she was the something was good within the situation it was the child itself and despite her own doubts in her abilities as a parent; Serena held that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Hello" Ric cooed, before looking up at Serena "I take it that Eleanor is upstairs..."

"_No_"

"Right, where is she?" Ric felt confused, he assumed Eleanor and Jackson had come down to visit and then seemingly fell asleep.

"She's not here"

"But, all the..." Ric had not quite cottoned on and most of all he did not suspect that this would be the outcome of the birth of his latest grandchild.

"She came down, left everything... Left Sofia and went" Serena failed to expand on details; it was so typical of her to make everything sound like the end of the world was coming.

"Why would she do that?" Ric frowned; he recognised that this was unusual behaviour, even for Eleanor.

"Jackson left Eleanor?" Serena's tone expressed the sheer disappointment that she was feeling.

"_What_?" Although deep down Ric expected this outcome, he never actually believed it would come true, he held a glimmer of hope in his son.

"He's gone; he left her whilst she was giving birth. I cannot believe that my fears came true. I knew he would be _too_ good to be true. I should have seen it last month I knew Eleanor was not feeling herself"

"Bastard, if I get my hands on him" Ric snapped, he felt very protective of Eleanor as if she was his own daughter and in the knowledge that his son had broken Eleanor's heart, it more than pissed him off, especially as Eleanor was the daughter of the woman he deeply loved.

"Ric _Shhhh_" Serena hushed as Ric raised his voice, and looked down to the baby in her arms and only hoped that the loud voices did not startle her.

"Sorry, I... I hate to say that I..."

"Yeah okay I know. I do not need you to confirm it, we both sort of knew though..."

"I could kill him"

"You're not the only one, honestly Ric; it is a mess and I need to be completely honest with you..."

Serena spent what felt like hours explaining Eleanor's want for Serena to adopt her granddaughter. Every heartfelt word Serena said, Ric hung on to; he could see Serena's conflict, her annoyance, and her motherly nature seeping through into this complex situation. Serena's eyes shone with so much love and compassion, he knew regardless of everything she would always do right by her family. She would never admit it, but more often than not, especially after the past year; she deeply regretted her absence in her family's life in favour of work.

"…I can't let her grow up in care Ric, I wouldn't forgive myself... And deep down I know Eleanor will not change her mind" Serena stressed, "However, I'm not sure if I'm capable of bringing her up, I'm _not_ good at this motherly thing"

"You're capable of anything, Serena"

"You have _far_ too much faith in me; I was and still am a terrible mother to Eleanor"

"Rubbish, you're a natural, Sofia seems content" Ric smiled, he found himself in awe as to how radiant Serena appeared with a baby in her arms; it left him with a thought brewing in his mind.

"I just not sure I can do it, work it takes up too much time" Still holding Sofia in her arms Serena rocked her gently. "I suppose I could stop being a surgeon, stick to Deputy CEO; that way I can work from home most days. After all, I am more of a business woman than a doctor"

"You're an _amazing_ surgeon Serena" Ric smiled. "You cannot give up your career"

"I will do it for Eleanor, she is my daughter. I will let her down if I fail to agree to this" despite her reservations, deep down Serena couldn't honestly let her daughter give up her child to some nobody's; furthermore, at least if Sofia was here with her then if and when Eleanor calmed down, Sofia could be returned.

"I won't let you do it alone"

"What?"

"Sofia is my grandchild _too_... You should not do this alone. I could take early retirement"

"No, Holby cannot afford to lose you, the hospital _needs_ you"

"Screw Holby, I'm not letting you do this on your own, we're a team"

"Hardly" Serena scoffed

"We could just raise her together, as if she were our own"

"Why would you say that?" Serena felt more stunned than surprised at this suggestion.

"She is part of us; our DNA is in there _somewhere_. Doing this together, it seems so right" Ric replied squeezing Serena's shoulder.

"That is ridiculous"

"Is it?" Ric questioned

Serena sighed as she placed Sofia back in the carrycot, and she just smiled adoringly as she noticed something. "You know, she has the 'Griffin' nose, clearly runs in the family"

Ric chuckled, he was not sure if that was a compliment or not but he went with it. "I already sense she has the Campbell/McKinnie temperament"

Serena also chuckled "_Maybe_"

After offering Ric a drink, the pair remained in the kitchen whilst Sofia drifted back off to sleep. Together they laughed and joked, just like old times; the predicament they had found themselves in did not overshadow. Recent tensions appeared buried, and it almost felt as if nothing had ended for them. They danced a fine merry dance, one that was so typically them; and then it just happened, sober and beautiful captured.

As Serena placed their empty mugs in the sink, Ric came up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist; she instantly smiled as he did, feeling him place a kiss upon her neck. It felt like the most natural thing on earth for him to do, even if they had parted company months ago.

"You are amazing; you have such a warm heart, to do this for your daughter"

Still with his hands upon her waist, Serena turned around and automatically draped her arms over his shoulders, ultimately glad he made such a move "What are you after?"

"_Nothing_"

"_Oh_ come on Ric, who are we kidding?" Serena smirked "Ending our relationship is one of my biggest regrets, I was foolish"

"You had your reasons"

"I know, but I realise that it is _so_ hard not to want you"

"That feeling I know" Ric grinned as he inched his face closer towards Serena's and she caught his lips upon hers.

A flurry of brief kisses, after a few biting tugs, their tongues started to curl around each other's; a strong magnetic pull enticing the continuous deep kissing. Eyes closed, with soft mumbling sounds and bodies pressing together. This time they were both all in, despite the fact they had not officially reinstating their relationship, this lay as the physical confirmation, that they so longingly wanted.

Interrupted by the sounds of a small cry coming in from the living room, they breathlessly pulled apart. Gladly too, had they engaged in this for much longer they would have found themselves heading upstairs and giving into the desires they had held for so long, the desires they missed. It was coming up to seven months, seven months too long and they needed time to fulfil each other accordingly.

"I'll go" Ric happily opted to check in on the slight whining sounds coming from the living room.

"You really do not need to"

"I _want_ to"

Serena nodded; she could not argue with him, the feel of his hands slipping away from her waist sent a tingle down her spine. The moment they had just shared, it lay so intimate and full of longing. The love between them every bit as apparent and strong as they say they confessed it, if not stronger.

After a few moments, Serena peered in the living room doorway and just admired Ric, he seemed ever so content with his grandchild in his arms, rocking her gently and cooing at her. He was wonderful, he may have failed as a father in many ways, but he was a natural. Serena wanted to remark upon this, but she could not allow it.

"You do not want to raise a baby at your age, you'll get bored and need your own space; I don't need you grumpier than you _already_ are"

"If raising my grandchild means I get to spend my life with the woman I love; then I would do it a _thousand_ times over"

"Ric, it's not that simple, it's adoption"

"I will stick by you, no running; that young lady is going to need parental figures in her life - why not give Eleanor her wishes. She trusts you and I hope she can trust _me_ too"

"Maybe, but what shall it mean for us? A baby will strain our relationship, whatever _that_ is these days."

"I know we can't pick up where we left off; if it were that easy we wouldn't be talking like this. However, nothing has changed regarding how I feel about you, it _never_ will"

"Ric..." Serena replied softly as she met with his gaze. "I have never questioned your love for me, and I _still_ love you; you know that. But this, it is a big deal"

"We can try to make up for lost time, work round it; I'm not losing you again Serena"

"It will be tough with a baby around, whatever we do with our careers, our relationship; Sofia will have to come first, we do not take priority" Serena paused as a mischievous thought popped into her mind. "We'll be shattered, well _you_ maybe more than anyone, are you sure you'll feel able to add sex to... I mean we might not get time as that _little_ monster in there may decide she gets weird vibes from us old-timers"

Ric grinned, "You've got a one track mind sometimes; if you let me, I will deal with that later" with Sofia still in his arms, Ric approached Serena and firmly planted a kiss upon her lips.

Serena beamed a smile, a warmer glow filling in her heart; maybe them both raising Sofia would not be such a bad thing after all. As far as children are concerned, there are always a few downsides to the perks; but with Ric by her side, anything felt possible.

As time went on, the plight regarding the adoption seemed put aside, and has sorted out a number of Sofia's belongings. Evening soon came, and Sofia slept Ric and Serena had some time alone. Side by side, they sat on the sofa with interlocking hands. They once again spoke of their options, but shunning their granddaughter away seemed awful to suggest as an option.

"Do you honestly want to do this?" Serena sighed as she rested in Ric's arms very much like old times and he kissed her hair, smiling as he did taking in that familiar fruity smell of her shampoo.

"Of course, _Serena_"

"You do understand that, going into early retirement is a _massive_ deal"

"As is you giving up work as a surgeon, but it is doable"

Serena sighed heavily "Just one thing"

"Which is?"

Serena momentarily pulled away from Ric. "You let me down; I could maybe forgive you and understand why you would walk away. _However_, you let Sofia down and I will never forgive you Ric. I will _never_ forgive myself for trusting you. I trust you, of course, I do, and I do not believe you would hurt me in such way. But, I just need to hear it from you."

"I solemnly promise to you and to Sofia, that you have me for life" Ric replied with the greatest of sincerity. "My son has let Eleanor down and his daughter and I am ashamed. Guilty even for allowing things to get _this_ far"

"It's not you who should feel guilty; deep down you're the bigger man" Serena spoke, as Ric squeezed her hand. "So, give Ellie a couple of days and then tell her our decision?"

"I think that would be wise" Ric nodded as Serena rested her head back into his shoulders, in silence they remained, thoughts wandering far and wide, as to where their future may lie.

It is fair to say, they clearly had come to a decision quickly; but was that the right decision. Would it backfire? Would Eleanor change her mind? They did not know, but one thing that lay certain is that this had brought them back together.

* * *

**A/N 2 - What could go wrong now? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Final chapter, here we are! It is a bit of a long one and didn't quite work out how I wanted, no matter how much I tried to rewrite a section of this.**

**For all the wonderful Ric and Serena fans over on Twitter! **

* * *

July 2025

Ten years had gone by, and a lot had changed; Serena's mother Adrienne passed away in a care home, Edward died in s drink driving accident, surprisingly he was the sober one in that equation. Serena and Ric had married just over seven years ago and were blissfully happy. It was an inevitable move, it would have always of happened regardless of circumstances; and it was as a marriage built upon solid rocks and nothing could destroy them again. That is not to say they did not have their rows, like most couples they did and it lay healthy for their relationship as a whole.

Ric was ten years into retirement and had not regretted his decision at all, he actually welcomed this new life he had not realised how much work life had affected him physically. Serena's work life changed drastically too, after stepping down as a Surgeon she remained as Holby's Deputy CEO until eventually becoming a Hospital Board member, a heavily reduced work load - but it was one that allowed her a lot freedom and still hold a decent salary.

Furthermore, Serena and Ric had raised Sofia as their own; they held a kinship adoption, Eleanor had always insisted on being her sister and never ever known as her mother; furthermore, as a young child learning to talk, Sofia naturally recognised Serena and Ric as her parents. Therefore, 'mum' and 'dad' just stuck, and they did not have the heart to tell her the truth. For the best of times, it was exhausting but they managed and they were still very happy.

Eleanor had happily played the sister role up until four years ago, when her career had really taken off. After completing her degree, Eleanor had moved to London to do her Masters and frequently popped back to Holby, to see how things were; although those visits became less and less and in April 2021, she had decided to cut ties and had not been in contact with her mother or daughter since.

That stung a little for Serena, but she came to accept it and she knew she had Sofia to care for; she also had her husband Ric who propelled her happiness. However, they had accepted the situation for what it was; Sofia was effectively their child so they had to continue to do their best without dwelling upon Eleanor or ever thinking of the absent Jackson.

However, on this beautiful summer's day the cracks in the happy family started to show; returning indoors from her garden she heard some noises from the living room. Curiously, took a look and she found herself feeling dismayed.

"Darling, it's a _beautiful_ day; why are you inside? Have your friends gone home?"

"They are horrible"

"Why is that?"

"They make fun of me, because you and dad are _old_; they call you Granny and Gramps"

Serena's heart sank, this was the downside to the situation, and it broke her heart in more ways than anyone could imagine. "Listen, sweetheart sometimes people are mean because they are jealous of what others have. Those people will lose a lot of friends over time, especially when they are older."

"It's not fair, Cassie was my best friend and now she's..." Sofia struggled to reveal her woes, be it from frustration or just general upset.

"I know, but your father and I, _we_ love you..." Serena gave Sofia's arm a gentle squeeze and smiled warmly.

"I wish you were both younger, so I could be normal." Sofia snapped her frustrations becoming apparent and it were something she had bottled up for some time now. "I _hate_ you"

As Ric entered the living room, Sofia looked up almost in tears and she darted out of the room, hastily bumping into her 'father' and scurrying up stairs to her bedroom. He had no idea what had gone on, he was out in the garden tending to some plants and noted Serena, who had gone to make them some tea; was taking a long time.

"What's up with munchkin?"

"She being bullied, because of us"

"How?" Ric frowned; he did not see how he and Serena could have been the subject towards Sofia's troubles

"We are old parents and Sofia's friends parents are all spring chickens" Serena huffed "Her so-called friends have pointed this out to her, saying that we look like her _bloody_ Grandparents - which we are"

"By default – yes; however, we _are_ her parents"

"Ric" Serena frowned, in theory he was right; but it was all a lie and one that was turning out to be a little harmful.

"We cannot change our ages Serena, you said so yourself that you could not see Sofia in care - we were doing the right thing and still are" Ric remained his ever-moral self.

"It doesn't feel like it now" Serena sighed,

"Let's say, as far as accidents go and statistics aside, what _if_ she was our biological daughter? Old parents are not to uncommon these days and we've done a pretty damn good job"

"I know, and you've been truly wonderful Ric, you haven't let me down, even when times have been tough for us"

"I made you both a promise and out of my love for you, for Sofia; I intend to stick to that" Ric smirked "Even when you stop dying your hair to pretend you aren't going grey"

"I do _not_ dye my hair" Serena, of course she did and although ageing gracefully; they grey hairs she could live without.

"If you say so my love, I'd still fancy you..."

"_Hmmm_, Well, I've seen pictures of you when you were younger, and let's say twenty years back and it just never did it for me. I prefer _you_ old and grey" Serena grinned as her eyes shone brightly at him, she was slightly teasing, but there lay a large element of truth in what she revealed.

"At least someone does"

Placing a single firm kiss upon Ric's lips Serena smiled "Old, grey and grumpy, it's how I love you"

"I'm glad it wasn't just your beauty I fell for, I can detect your sarcasm in a nutshell"

"I do not know what you mean" Serena grinned, but her tone then changed to a serious one. "Maybe we should have just told her the truth"

"Eleanor would never of approved" Ric shrugged

"Well, she has not been around for the past _four_ years..."

"Sofia is still very young, to discover her half-siblings are her parents; might do more harm than good"

"Hmm, I feel so guilty; Christ knows what life she would have had if Eleanor handed her to strangers, but maybe a younger family would have suited her" Serena sighed

"You have regrets?" Ric rested his hands upon his wives arms and looked her in the eye.

"No, I... I just hate knowing she is getting bullied because of us"

"Its children brought up by ignorant families, children who have not been taught the true meaning of family"

"I was I had your optimism" Serena shrugged, feeling as if she had hit a wall she had no idea on how to handle Sofia's situation; the child clearly felt angry, but what way could Serena or Ric resolve this? It may blow over, but it is something that could rear its ugly head repeatedly.

Regardless of earlier events, that evening things had seemed to settle by the time, they had eaten dinner and Sofia was once again smiling. After having a bath, she settled in her bedroom reading a story; Whilst Ric sat in the armchair reading a book, Serena lay on the sofa and iPad in her hands and she browsed news stories, occasionally sipping on a glass of Wine.

"Fancy a top up" Ric looked up from his book, noticing he had an empty glass.

"No, I'm fine... Think I might put on the kettle, want a cuppa instead"

"Oh, go on then"

Serena chuckled, "You're supposed to reply 'yes, my darling - you keep your feet up, I'll make it'"

"All you had to do _is_ ask"

"I'm teasing..." Serena smiled as she slid her iPad on the coffee table. "Won't be a sec"

Ric watched as Serena picked up the empty wine glasses and headed off to the kitchen; it was in that moment that the doorbell rang. Ric heard Serena shout that she was going to get it. Regardless, Ric slipped off his glasses and placed his book down.

Serena opened the door and there Eleanor stood, a small boy in her arms and a man by her side, that man being Jackson. They had reconciled three years ago after meeting in Germany where they had both been working, and still work to this day having emigrated there. They too had married two years ago, and had an eighteen month old son called Ethan, and now they saw it right to complete their family by returning to the UK to find the final piece of their puzzle.

"_Eleanor_?" Serena's face dropped, she knew she should have felt pleased to see her daughter again but seeing her with Jackson and another child, it instantly brought her dread.

"Hey, can we come in?"

Serena just appeared to have frozen on the spot; she could not quite believe it as much as she always wanted her daughter back in her life and to possibly, build a better relationship with her, Serena did not expect it to happen like this.

"_Mum_..."

".. Why, why are you...? Both of you…, _How_?" Serena fumbled upon her words in confusion.

"Jackson and I found each other again; we're happy and in love... We're also married and this is _our_ son." Eleanor stated almost with a sarcastic tone; almost that is as she watched her mother suddenly squirm.

"I'm happy for you" Serena replied, most unconvincingly

"Here we are again, you don't approve"

"There is a _very_ good reason for that," Serena hissed recalling Eleanor's appearance ten years ago after giving birth to Sofia; and revealing Jackson had left her.

"Nothing I do _is_ good enough..." Eleanor groaned, almost as if she had forgotten the past ten to eleven years of her life.

"I haven't seen or heard from you for years... Eleanor" Serena almost croaked as she felt Ric's hand rest upon her waist, he heard a familiar voice, and it worried him so he decided to come and see what was causing such commotion and delaying his cup of tea.

"Alright, Dad" Jackson nodded, and he was met with a grouchy face. "See you ain't changed"

"Well, I hope you have. Not dropping _another_ kid off for us to raise?" Ric asked as he noticed he had another Grandchild and he no idea what either Eleanor or Jackson wanted.

"Actually, we've come for Sofia" Eleanor blurted out, they hadn't planned to break it so soon; they were hoping to talk in a civil conversation before anything go out of hand, but it suddenly felt too late for that.

"You're doing what?" Serena's tone was harsh, as she felt Ric squeeze her waist she knew she had to hold back on lashing out her anger.

"Taking our girl home" Jackson reiterated

"You are doing nothing of the sort" Ric began, before they found themselves interrupted by the sounds of footsteps clumping down the stairs

"Auntie Eleanor" Sofia smiled as she wondered downstairs after hearing some disturbance

"Wow, look at how much you have grown" Eleanor smiled, feeling proud to see how well her daughter looked, almost as if she had expected her mother to have done a bad job.

"Is that your baby?"

"Yes... And this man here, this is Jackson - you both should go and sit down and talk, he can introduce you to Ethan, I would like you to get to know them both"

"I'd like that, mum is that okay" Sofia beamed, excited by the presence of a young baby in the house.

Serena looked to Sofia and then up at her daughter, her heart pounded she could feel everything from the past ten years becoming ripped away from her. However, she knew deep down she could not stop it from happening, she just wished it happened when she was not so attached. "Off you go, and then you can tell me all about your… Ethan"

As Sofia headed off into the living room with Jackson, the young child took hold his free hand, almost like a toddler would to its parent. Jackson gladly accepted Sofia's hand as he held Ethan securely in his other arm; Ric instinctively wanted to follow them on; just so he could keep an eye on things, he felt very protective of Sofia and regardless of Jackson, being her biological father, and he still did not trust his son. However, Serena stopped him from following them and grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere; she wanted his support out here whilst she conversed with Eleanor.

Sadness loomed in the tone of Serena's voice, "You're just going to take her away from everything that she knows"

"She is _my_ daughter"

"You haven't seen her for years, you can't do this Eleanor" Serena felt hurt, the thought of losing the child she brought up as her own pained her. "I won't let you take her"

"I'm her birth mother... I have _every_ damn right! You do not have a leg to stand on, Mum, do not fight me on this one!" Eleanor raised her voice, as her points were not strictly true – it was not going to stand that easy to reclaim her daughter, not when her mother could give as good as she could get.

Serena looked in disbelief to her daughter, she could barely recognise Eleanor in some respects, yet in others, she could see a lot of Edward, Eleanor always held many of her father's traits.

"Where's her passport?" Eleanor groaned, she could feel this was not going to be an easy task, the look upon her mother's face said it all.

"... _Ric_..."

"We should sit down and talk..." Ric responded to Serena's strained tone, he had been silent for some time now, assessing the situation.

"It's _our_ kid, she has a brother, - our family needs to be together" Jackson spoke, squaring up to his father; he appeared in the hallway having left Sofia and Ethan bonding.

"You didn't seem to care when you left Eleanor and Sofia" Ric scowled, he felt more offended that Jackson has referred to his daughter as an 'it'

"I've done a lot of growing up... And we're here for our girl... We're taking her home" Jackson retorted

"And where _is_ home?" Serena quizzed

"Germany... We're just here to get our daughter" Eleanor responded.

"No way, Eleanor – you cannot uproot Sofia suddenly like this, it is not fair on her, and she _needs_ time to understand the situation. She is not some toy"

"I pissing know that!" Eleanor spat, "You agreed, that if and when I was ready I could have Sofia back – we ditched all the lawyers in the end, because we didn't need the complications"

"Ric and I have raised Sofia for ten years, Eleanor.. I.."

Upon seeing his wives struggles Ric spoke up once more, "If you both want to become any kind of parent to her, this isn't the way to go about it"

"Yeah, just coz you raised my daughter – doesn't mean you can pretend you're the perfect parent" Jackson scoffed.

"_Enough_" Serena's raised voiced echoed in the room as silence fell upon them all. Tensions remained high and the atmosphere felt as if it could combust at any moment. To make matters worse things were just about to get a little more complicated.

"What's going on? Why are you shouting" Sofia appeared from the living room wondering what all the shouting was.

"Nothing sweetheart" Serena crouched down, as much as it broke Serena's heart, she did not want to drag this into messier pits, covering her face for a second Serena sighed heavily before revealing her thoughts. "You're going to go on holiday, with Eleanor, Jackson, and Ethan"

"Serena…"

"Ric…" Serena looked up at him and met his eyes, both of their eyes glistened with tears waiting to fall "Let's not make this _any_ harder…"

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, we can't come, listen to me; okay, things are going to change but your Dad….Ric and I, we will _always_ love you…"

Ric stayed with Serena, as she explained to Sofia what was happening, not revealing the truth but letting her know that she may not see her or Ric again. It felt as if she were telling Sofia that she and Ric were dying and it felt awful. Sofia could not quite grasp why her 'Auntie' was packing up a number of her things, and each tried to keep things a civil and as calm as possible; yet the ten-year-old girl, found it all rather distressing. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing they had ever had to do, unlike how easily Eleanor could walk away from Sofia; it broke both Serena and Ric in more ways than they knew possible. However, it was not until Eleanor and Jackson had left with their two children did the true devastation hit Ric and Serena and for a while, they just allowed tears to fall as the embraced tightly, clinging on to what they had left and that was each other.

Now sat in silence, side by side on the large sofa, a sad feeling filled the air; it had just gone midnight and both Ric and Serena felt drained from the events from earlier. It felt fairly confirmed from the moment that Sofia had left their home, that they would never see her again. Eleanor had become someone Serena did not want in her life, especially not after today; she felt as if she had become some monster and Jackson's influence was not a positive one upon her. Ric despised what had happened; he hated how his son and Eleanor were reunited he could not think of anything more disastrous, however, what he did know was that he and Serena had a stronger relationship and this time they would not part ways.

Breaking the silence, Serena sighed, "I miss her already"

"I know, me _too_"

"I quite enjoyed being a mother to a young child, felt right this time around" Serena almost smiled, she had taken to being a rather hands on mother this time round far easier than she had with Eleanor.

"It had its merits, you and I have _always_ made a good team; despite opposing views on how a child should be raised" Ric smiled in his mind recalling some of the rougher times in which they didn't agree, but those memories only unified them.

"Look at us, talking as if she was really _our_ daughter"

"She was"

Serena rolled her eyes "Well, she wasn't"

"We raised her during the first important years of her life; Sofia will always remember that; she called you mum for a reason..."

"Ric..." Serena whispered as a tear fell down her check, the emptiness filling in her heart as she realised she would not hear Sofia call her 'mum' again.

"You and I, we'll see this though, we'll find something to do with our old-age"

"We could travel the world, you said that was your retirement plan" Serena spoke, in almost a distant manner as if she were dreaming of that moment.

Ric screwed his face; he had mentioned that once when they had first stated dating and had never spoken of it since. "I'm a bit old for all that traveling"

"_Nonsense_" Serena beamed. "Don't go all boring on me now, if we have to stop ourselves going crazy with each other…"

"I can't expect you to give up your career, you've got years left" Ric expressed, the one thing he admired about Serena was her dedication to her work, even when she stepped back from her working roles she still managed to excel and show great potential to go beyond what she had already achieved.

"I'd give it all up; I only stayed working for the extra financial security. It is funny; I never had a retirement plan myself. I always thought I would be working for the rest of my life; to the day I die. _However_, recently I have found work it bores me; Ric, you and Sofia you became my satisfaction. Look, we're getting on; but we _still_ have fun, so why not go on an adventure... even if it is just us two now"

"I was wondering when I would I finally get you to myself again" Ric smirked, may now have been in his early seventies, but he had recently found himself with more energy than ever - Serena and Sofia had certainly kept him on his toes. He and Serena had always made time to go out on dates, keeping their romance alive; age really did not fall into anything here.

"Shut up" Serena grinned as she took Ric's hand, "Time to call it a night? We've had far too much for one day"

Although, they may be smiling; deep down they still felt wounded and fate may have always meant that was supposed to end up together and have this roller-coaster ride. However, the life they led together was a little more than twisted and with Sofia gone, who knows where fate may take them – maybe, just maybe their paths would all collide once again.


End file.
